


Meet Your Boy : Daniel

by Yulaty



Series: Meet Your Boy [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Dubious Consent, Lips & Boys, M/M, Model!Daniel, Obsession, Ong Seongwoo Centric, POV Second Person, Photographer!Seongwoo, Smut
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: ริมฝีปากได้รูปสวยของเขายังฉาบสีโรซี่พลัมของ‘แดเนียล’อยู่เขาใช้เวลาครู่หนึ่งกว่าจะหยุดตัวเองไม่ให้ยิ้มหรือหัวเราะออกมาได้ แล้วจึงเอ่ยพูดชื่อสองพยางค์นั้นโดยเน้นย้ำทีละคำให้อ่านปากได้ชัดเจนคุณรู้สึกว่าคอแห้งผากคุณอยากจะบดแท่งลิปสติกที่มีชื่อเหมือนเขาลงบนกลีบปากของเขา แล้วปิดมันด้วยริมฝีปากของคุณเอง





	1. Meet Daniel.

คุณถูกเรียกตัวให้บินข้ามทวีปกลับจากบ้านเกิดมายังสหรัฐอเมริกาเพื่อมาถ่ายภาพให้เครื่องสำอางค์แบรนด์ดังที่เจ้าของมันเป็นทั้งดีไซน์เนอร์และบางครั้งก็ผันตัวเป็นผู้กำกับภาพยนตร์ คุณรู้สึกนับถือความสามารถของเขา มิสเตอร์ฟอร์ดค่อนข้างเป็นมิตร คุณสามารถบอกได้อย่างนั้นจากการพูดคุยเป็นการส่วนตัวสองสามครั้ง แต่ในตอนนี้คุณหงุดหงิดเขาที่เป็นเจ้าของแบรนด์นิดหน่อย แล้วหงุดหงิดทุกฝ่ายและทุกคนที่มีส่วนรู้เห็นในการเจาะจงจะให้คุณมาทำงานนี้ให้ได้มาก ๆ เพราะถึงแม้จะได้พักถึงสองวันเต็มแล้ว แต่อาการเจ็ทแล็กคราวนี้ก็ยังดื้อด้าน ไม่ยอมทิ้งคุณไปง่าย ๆ อยากจะพาลโน่นพาลนี่ไปหมด สามช็อตจากสตาร์บัคส์เมื่อเช้าไม่พอแล้ว

“คุณชอบอเมริกาโน่ไหม” ใครคนหนึ่งเดินเข้ามาหาระหว่างที่คุณรู้สึกหมดอาลัยตายอยาก กล่าวถามอย่างสุภาพด้วยภาษาอังกฤษสำเนียงบริติชประเภทที่ไม่ได้ฟังยากสักเท่าไหร่พร้อมกับยื่นแก้วขนาดเล็กสีขาวที่มีกระดาษสีน้ำตาลกันความร้อนพันรอบอยู่มาให้ คุณรับมันไว้โดยที่แทบไม่ต้องคิดแล้วจึงเงยหน้าขึ้น คนที่มาต่อชีวิตคุณให้ยาวขึ้นอีกหน่อยคือหนึ่งในนายแบบของวันนี้นี่เอง

คุณยกแก้วขึ้นเล็กน้อยเป็นมารยาท “ขอบใจ”

เขาพยักหน้า ถือวิสาสะทิ้งตัวลงนั่งบนเก้าอี้ว่างข้าง ๆ คุณ ทอดสายตามองไปยังฉากสีดำสนิท

“เมลิซ่ากับปิเอโตรบอกว่าคุณเป็นคนเกาหลี” เขาเปลี่ยนภาษา ย้ายสายตากลับมามองหน้าคุณ น้ำเสียงฟังดูนอบน้อมลงคงเพราะรู้ตัวว่ามีอายุน้อยกว่า

“ดูชื่อก็น่าจะชัดเจนแล้ว” คุณว่าตอบด้วยภาษาเดียวกัน หยิบกล่องนามบัตรออกมาแล้วคีบแผ่นหนึ่งส่งให้คนข้างตัว เขารับมันไปอ่าน แล้วกระพริบตาปริบ ๆ

“อง?”

“อือฮึ” ปฏิกิริยาของเขาไม่น่าแปลกใจเลย ก็นามสกุลคุณมันของแรร์ระดับทริปเปิ้ลเอส

เขาหลุบตากลับไปมองของในมือก่อนจะผงกหัว สอดนามบัตรของคุณเก็บไว้ในกระเป๋าแจ็คเก็ตแล้วเงยหน้าขึ้นมาอีกครั้งด้วยใบหน้าประดับรอยยิ้มกว้าง

“ผม—”

“คังแดเนียล รู้แล้ว” คุณตัดบทเขาแล้วยกกาแฟดื่ม คุณใช้เวลาบางส่วนจากสิบห้าชั่วโมงแสนน่าเบื่อบนเครื่องบินไปกับการเตรียมตัวเพื่องานนี้ หนึ่งในการบ้านของคุณก็คือการศึกษาทำความรู้จักนายแบบ คุณมองภาพเขา คุณดูวิดีโอของเขาจนคุณคิดว่าคุณจะสามารถวาดภาพเหมือนของเขาได้โดยที่ไม่ต้องมองต้นแบบอยู่แล้ว ไม่มีความจำเป็นต้องให้เขามาแนะนำตัวซ้ำ

เขาหงอยลงเมื่อคุณไม่สนใจ ริมฝีปากสีสดเม้มเข้าหากันนิดหน่อย คงตกใจ _โอเค ตรงนี้ฉันผิด_ คุณบอกกับตัวเองก่อนจะแก้วว่างเปล่าลงบนโต๊ะ ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่แล้วลุกขึ้นยืน

“ลุกขึ้นมา ฉันจะให้เมแต่งหน้านายใหม่ สีปากสดไป ฉันไม่ชอบ” คุณอ้างข้าง ๆ คู ๆ ไปอย่างนั้นทั้งที่ความเป็นจริงก็แค่อยากจะเดินไปพลางหาเรื่องคุยไปพลาง สร้างมิตรภาพขึ้นมาชดเชยที่เผลอทำตัวไม่ค่อยดีเมื่อครู่นี้ ถึงจะรู้ว่ามันเป็นแค่เรื่องชั่วคราว

เขาเลิกคิ้วมองคุณด้วยสายตางุนงงแต่ก็ลุกขึ้นยืน ท่าทางลังเลเหมือนอยากจะพูดอะไรสักอย่างแต่ก็ไม่กล่าวออกมาสักที จนกระทั่งคุณทำท่าจะพูดบ้างเขาก็เอื้อมมาฉวยมือของคุณ จับนิ้วชี้ไปแตะที่กลีบปากล่าง กดเบา ๆ ให้คุณได้สัมผัสถึงความนุ่มที่เหมือนกับมาร์ชเมลโล

“ไม่ได้ทาลิป หรือทินท์ บาล์มก็ไม่ได้ทา…” เขาว่าเสียงเรียบ แผ่วเบาลงในตอนท้าย ก่อนจะปล่อยมือจากคุณ “แต่เดี๋ยวทาหน่อยก็คงดี”

แดเนียลก้มศีรษะลงเล็กน้อยแล้วใช้ขายาว ๆ สมกับที่เป็นนายแบบนั่นพาตัวเองออกไปให้พ้นสายตาคุณโดยไว

คุณไม่รู้ว่าทำไมถึงได้มองตามหลังแดเนียล แล้วยกนิ้วชี้นั่นขึ้นมาแตะปากตัวเอง

.

เป็นโฆษณาที่แสดงสีสันสดใส ซาบซ่าน และความทัดเทียมทางเพศ อาจดูโฉ่งฉ่างไปบ้างจากการบดริมฝีปากเข้าด้วยกันของนายแบบนางแบบแต่มันก็ดูเป็นศิลปะมากกว่าลามกอนาจาร คุณค่อนข้างสนุกกับมัน รอยยิ้ม เสียงหัวเราะ เสียงเพลงที่เปิดคลออยู่ช่วยให้อารมณ์ความรู้สึกที่ควรมีชัดเจนขึ้น

แดเนียลกลายเป็นอีกคนตอนที่อยู่หน้ากล้อง เหมือนว่าเขาจะแผ่ออร่าอะไรบางอย่างออกมาเมื่อเขาทำงาน อะไรบางอย่างที่ทำให้คุณแทบไม่อยากละสายตาออกจากส่วนใด ๆ ของเขาเลย

คุณชอบที่ได้เก็บภาพเขา ไม่ว่าจะภาพนิ่งหรือเคลื่อนไหว คุณชอบที่ได้เห็นสีหน้าต่าง ๆ ของเขา ชอบที่ได้เห็นลูกแก้วคู่นั้นของเขาลุกโชนด้วยอารมณ์ข้นเข้ม —

คุณเกือบลืมกดชัตเตอร์ตอนที่เขาช้อนตามองโดยที่คุณไม่ได้บอก เราสบตากันผ่านเลนส์  
คุณเกือบลืมหายใจ แต่ยังดีที่สัญชาตญาณความเป็นมืออาชีพในหน้าที่การงานที่ได้รับมอบหมายยังแข็งแกร่งกว่าอารมณ์ ไม่อย่างนั้นคุณอาจทำบางอย่างอาจผิดพลาด แล้วส่งผลกระทบต่อไปเป็นวงกว้างเหมือนโดมิโน่

คุณประกาศพักหลังจากกดชัทเตอร์เพิ่มสองสามครั้งจากนั้น แล้วดื่มน้ำหมดไปหนึ่งขวด  
คุณอนุญาตให้ตัวเองเหลือบมองไปทางเขาที่กำลังยุ่งกับการแต่งผมและเติมเมคอัปอยู่ครู่หนึ่งแล้วจึงดึงสมาธิกลับมาจดจ่อกับงานอย่างที่ควรทำ

หลังจากนี้ไม่ได้แล้วนะ  
ระวังตัวหน่อย องซองอู

.

งานเสร็จช้ากว่าที่กะไว้ราวสิบห้านาที ไม่แย่มากแต่ก็ไม่ดี ก็จริงอยู่ที่งานแบบนี้มันมีโอกาสเกินคิวบ้างอยู่แล้ว แต่คุณน่ะ ขึ้นชื่อว่าจัดการเวลาได้ดี ทำหน้าที่ของตัวเองได้อย่างไม่ขาดตกบกพร่อง ไม่ต้องให้รบกวนคนอื่น องซองอูน่ะถูกนิยามไว้ให้เป็นคนแบบนั้น แต่วันนี้กลับเป็นสาเหตุให้คนอื่นกลับบ้านช้าลงน่ะเหรอ ใช้ได้ที่ไหน ถ้าเกิดยอมทานยานอนหลับบนเครื่องก็อาจไม่ปวดหัวแทบตาย ไม่ต้องฝืนมาทำงานทั้งที่สภาพไม่ครบร้อยเปอร์เซนต์ดี ถ้าหากว่าควบคุมสติได้ดีกว่านี้ก็จะไม่มีข้อผิดพลาด ถ้าหากว่าฉัน ถ้าหากว่าเขา _ถ้าหาก_ มีแต่ถ้าหากที่ไม่อาจย้อนกลับไปแก้ไขอะไรได้อีกแล้ว

คุณนั่งมองภาพของวันนี้อยู่เพียงลำพังในสตูดิโอเงียบงัน ใช้มันเป็นเครื่องมือช่วยสงบจิตใจ การมองภาพผลงานของตัวเองทำให้คุณมีความสุข การได้มองความมีชีวิตชีวาในภาพถ่ายทำให้คุณมีความสุข คุณเลื่อนดูไปเรื่อย ๆ จนแถวสุดท้ายของโฟลเดอร์แล้วกดดับเบิ้ลคลิกที่วิดีโอขนาดสั้นอันสุดท้าย

คุณนั่งมองภาพเคลื่อนไหวของเขา– ไม่สิ เรียกแบบนั้นไม่น่าได้เพราะทั้งหมดที่ปรากฏอยู่บนจอเรติน่าสิบห้านิ้วของคุณคือช่วงลำคอและใบหน้าของแดเนียล

นางแบบสาวชาวอิตาลีที่จับคู่กับเขาเดินมาบอกคุณหลังประกาศจบงานของวันนี้ว่าเขา—แดเนียล—อยากถ่ายคลิปแบบที่เธอทำ—คลิปพูดชื่อลิปสติก—ซึ่งจะคัดเลือกไปลงอินสตาแกรมในภายหลัง คุณมองเขาที่กระตุกแขนเธออยู่ พึมพำอะไรสักอย่างจับใจความได้แค่ว่าน่าอาย และนั่นก็เป็นคีย์เวิร์ดเปลี่ยนใจคุณจากลังเลเป็นตกลงรับคำขอทันที

ริมฝีปากได้รูปสวยของเขายังฉาบสีโรซี่พลัมของ‘แดเนียล’อยู่  
เขาใช้เวลาครู่หนึ่งกว่าจะหยุดตัวเองไม่ให้ยิ้มหรือหัวเราะออกมาได้ แล้วจึงเอ่ยพูดชื่อสองพยางค์นั้นโดยเน้นย้ำทีละคำให้อ่านปากได้ชัดเจน

คุณรู้สึกว่าคอแห้งผาก  
คุณอยากจะบดแท่งลิปสติกที่มีชื่อเหมือนเขาลงบนกลีบปากของเขา แล้วปิดมันด้วยริมฝีปากของคุณเอง

คุณอยากจะเป็นคนที่ได้มอง ได้บันทึกภาพของเขาไว้แบบนี้ไปตลอด คุณอยากจดจำ คุณอยากทำทุกอย่าง คุณอยากจะย้อมอาบเขาให้กลายเป็นสีที่คุณชอบ ด้วยมือของคุณ

คุณอยากจะ —

“คุณอง?”

เพราะว่าอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาแตะโดยที่คุณไม่ทันตั้งตัว คุณจึงเผลอตอบกลับด้วยความรุนแรง แดเนียบเซถลาล้มลงไปกองอยู่ที่พื้น ไม่ใช่สู้แรงไม่ได้แต่คงเพราะไม่คิดว่าจะถูกตอบกลับแบบนี้ เขาตกใจ คุณก็ตกใจ คุณรีบรุดเข้าไปพยุงเขาขึ้นมายืน ขอโทษขอโพยยกใหญ่พร้อมกับสำรวจร่างกายอย่างละเอียด ถ้าถูกฟ้องร้องข้อหาที่ทำให้บาดเจ็บขึ้นมานี่ตัวเบากันไปข้างเลยนะ คุณก่นด่าตัวเองในใจ ก่อนพายุที่กระพือโหมอยู่ข้างในจะสงบลงเพียงแค่สายตาหันไปสบกับลูกแก้วสีเข้มที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความงุนงง

คุณก้าวเท้าถอยห่างจากเขา กระแอมเล็กน้อย “ขอโทษที มีอะไรหรือเปล่า”

ตาของแดเนียลมองซ้ายมองขวา มองไปเรื่อย และเมื่อเจ้าตัวทำใจหันกลับมาหาคุณได้สักที ใบหน้าน่ารักนั่นก็ประดับด้วยยิ้มแหย ๆ เหมือนเด็กที่กำลังจะสารภาพความผิดหรืออะไรคล้าย ๆ แบบนั้นอยู่

“ไม่มีอะไรสำคัญหรอก ผมขอโทษนะ แค่เห็นว่าคุณยังไม่ออกไปสักทีน่ะ”

“อ้อ ฉันอยากอยู่เงียบ ๆ น่ะ” คุณโพล่ง แล้วความสดใสของเขาก็หมองลงทันตา

ฉิบ… ทำไมพูดอะไรไปก็เปลี่ยนอารมณ์หมดเลยวะ  
คุณยกมือขึ้นนวดขมับตัวเองเพื่อตั้งสติ แล้วทิ้งตัวลงนั่งเก้าอี้อย่างเดิมเหมือนตอนก่อนที่เขาจะเข้ามา ในหัวเรียบเรียงถ้อยคำเป็นประโยคอย่างระมัดระวังก่อนจะกล่าวเสริมความต่อจากประโยคก่อนหน้า

“ฉันแค่อยากเช็คงานแล้วก็คิดอะไรนิดหน่อย คงเพลินไป ขอบใจนะที่มาเรียก ขอโทษอีกทีด้วย เจ็บตรงไหน—”

คำพูดของคุณขาดช่วง คุณเพิ่งเห็นว่าสายตาของเขาวางอยู่ที่ไหน  
นี่มันวันอะไรขององซองอูวะเนี่ย

คุณมองจอแลปท็อปที่ยังแสดงวิดีโอของเขาอยู่ กดปิดมันลงโดยไม่แสดงสีหน้าใด ๆ เป็นพิเศษออกไป ลุกขึ้นยืนหันหลังให้เขาด้วยจุดประสงค์เพื่อทั้งหลบตาและเพื่อจัดการเก็บข้าวของของตัวเองกลับลงกระเป๋าสะพายสีดำใบเก่งเตรียมจะกลับ เตรียมจะหนีออกไปจากสถานการณ์น่าอึดอัดตรงนี้ และเมื่อหันหลับไปหาอีกที เขาก็ยังยืนอยู่ที่เดิม แต่ยื่นมือมาหาคุณ บนฝ่ามือนั้นนั้นมีแท่งพลาสติกทรงเหลี่ยมสีดำเงาตัดขอบทองวางอยู่ คุณมองมันสลับกับเขา ใช้เวลาไม่นานในการตัดสินใจรับมันมา คุณลังเลว่าจะทำอะไรกับมันต่อไปมากกว่ากังวลว่าเขาเอามันมาได้ยังไง เขาดูแปลกใจ เห็นได้ชัดว่าแปลกใจถึงแม้จะคาดหวังให้มันเป็นแบบนี้ก็ตาม แต่แดเนียลก็ไม่ปล่อยให้บรรยากาศกระอักกระอ่วนอยู่นาน เขาพาตัวเองขึ้นไปนั่งบนโต๊ะ ทอดสายตามองมาหา รอคอยให้คุณเข้าไปจัดการต่อ

คุณก้าวเข้าไปชิดเขา ลดมือลงบังคับให้เขาแยกขาออกเพื่อที่คุณจะได้แทรกเข้าไปในที่ว่างตรงกลาง ลดระยะห่างระหว่างเราให้น้อยลงอีก ก่อนจะเปิดฝาลิปสติก เห็นสัญลักษณ์ตัวอักษรTFชัดเจนเด่นหราอยู่บนแท่งสีโทนนู้ดชมพูที่มีความเข้มจัดอยู่ในระดับกลาง ๆ คุณกดมันลงบนกลีบปากสีเชอรี่ของเขาอย่างบรรจง เหมือนระบายสี ค่อยทำอย่างระมัดระวังไม่ให้เลอะเลยขอบราวกับว่ากำลังสรรสร้างงานศิลปะชิ้นสำคัญ

คุณผละตัวออกห่างเล็กน้อยเมื่อทำเสร็จ เขาที่หลับตาพริ้มอยู่ตลอดค่อย ๆ ลืมตาขึ้นมา เอียงคอเล็กน้อย ท่าทางดูซื่อใส ส่งมือทั้งสองข้างมาจับชายเสื้อของคุณไว้ เหมือนเป็นการบอกกลาย ๆ ว่าเขาจะไม่ให้คุณไปไหนไกลกว่านี้

แดเนียลเม้มปากนิดหน่อยแบบที่ทุกคนทำกันหลังจากทาลิปสติก ก่อนจะถามเสียงเบา “มันโอเคแล้วหรือยังครับ” และคุณคงแสดงสีหน้าไม่เข้าใจออกไป เขาจึงได้อธิบายเพิ่ม “คุณบอกว่าสีปากของผมสดไป ไม่ชอบ ตอนนี้มันโอเคหรือยังครับ”

ชอบหรือเปล่า  
ดวงตาของแดเนียลถามอีกอย่าง

คุณพยักหน้าเป็นการให้คำตอบ คุณไม่อยากพูด คุณไม่กล้าปล่อยให้ตัวเองพูด เพราะคุณไม่รู้ว่าคุณจะหลุดปากบอกอะไรออกไปแก่เขาบ้าง

แต่แดเนียลเป็นเด็กเอาแต่ใจ เขาจึงยอมไม่ได้ที่คุณจะตอบเขาแค่นั้น

“พี่…” เขาเอ่ยคำนั้นออกมาอย่างกลัว ๆ และเมื่อเห็นว่าคุณไม่ได้ไม่พอใจ เสียงของเขาก็มีความกล้าเพิ่มขึ้นมาอีกหน่อย “พี่ซองอู…”

“ครับ” คุณขานรับคำเรียกพร้อมยกมุมปากขึ้นเล็กน้อย วางมือทาบทับบนหลังมือของเขาเตรียมใช้จังหวะนี้แกะมันออก แต่แดเนียลรู้ทัน เขาไม่ยอมถูกหลอกด้วยรอยยิ้มของคุณ เขากำเสื้อคุณแน่นกว่าเดิม ในดวงตาฉายความดื้อด้านปนผสมกับความเว้าวอนให้เห็น

“ตอบคำถามผมหน่อยสิครับ”

“คำถามไหนล่ะครับ” คุณตอบกลับด้วยคำถาม ตามด้วยพูดตัดหน้าเขาที่กำลังจะตอบ “อยากฟังอะไรล่ะ คังแดเนียล”

คุณไล้ปลายนิ้วไปบนริมฝีปากของเขา เลื่อนใบหน้าเข้าไปใกล้จนเราต่างก็รู้สึกได้ถึงลมหายใจของกันและกัน

“มันโอเคแล้ว” คุณกล่าวเสียงเบา จับคางของเขา บังคับให้เชิดหน้าขึ้นแล้วสอดนิ้วโป้งเข้าไปในโพรงปาก แดนลากลิ้นตั้งแต่โคนนิ้วขึ้นมาถึงปลายเล็บ งับเบา ๆ เหมือนลูกแมวก่อนจะปล่อยให้คุณกลับออกไป คุณเช็ดนิ้วที่เปียกชุ่มกับเสื้อของตัวเองก่อนจะใช้มือทั้งสองข้างประคองใบหน้าเขาในคราวนี้

ถ้าเขาอยากจะรู้นัก คุณก็ยินดีจะบอกทุกอย่าง

“ฉันชอบ” ถ้อยคำของคุณปนไปกับเสียงหายใจ ก่อนทุกสรรพเสียงอื่นจะดับไปเมื่อริมฝีปากของเราแนบติด เหลือไว้เพียงเสียงที่เกิดขึ้นจากเขา และคุณ

ถ้าเขาคิดว่าจะรับไหว คุณก็จะให้เขา _ทุกอย่าง_

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag: ~~#yulatyfic~~ **edit** 170617 change to #MeetDanik  
>  ทนไม่ไหวจริง ๆ แดนนี่ ทนได้ก็บ้าแล้ว (เป็นบ้าไปแล้ว) ดิ่ง ๆ อยู่ก็ขึ้นเพราะคุณเนี่ย ขึ้นจนจะลงไม่ได้แล้ว รับผิดชอบเดี๋ยวนี้
> 
> มือ: ไม่น่าจะหายได้ง่าย ๆ มันกลับมาเจ็บกว่าเดิมละตอนนี้ 555 *สบถคำหยาบร้อยแปด* โอ้ยช่างมันละ เท เจ็บก็เจ็บวะ เรายอมเจ็บข้อมือเพื่อนาย แดเนียล  
> สุขภาพ: ก็น่าจะเรียกได้ว่าโอเค? ดีขึ้นกว่าตอนบอกจะลาเยอะเลย ก็น่าจะเรียกว่าโอเคแหละ เฮ้อ ขอโทษที่ทำให้เป็นห่วงนะคะ /ไหว้รอบวง/
> 
> ป.ล. โฆษณาของจริงงานดี๊ดี ถ้าสนใจก็เสิร์ชTom Ford Lips & Boysดูได้เลยค่ะ ;)


	2. LOG 1

สิ่งแรกที่คุณทำหลังแต่งตัวให้เรียบร้อยเสร็จแล้วคือหันไปจัดผมให้เขา เสยปอยผมที่เปียกลู่หน้าผากขึ้นแล้วเกลี่ยแก้มอุ่นของเขาเบา ๆ ด้วยความเอ็นดู แดเนียลดูเหนื่อย ยังหายใจแรง คงต้องให้เวลาอีกหน่อยกว่าจะกลับเป็นปกติ

"ดื่มอะไรไหม" คุณจำได้ว่าชั้นล่างมีตู้ขายเครื่องดื่มอัตโนมัติ คงดีหากว่าได้ดื่มอะไรสักหน่อยหลังเสร็จกิจกรรมเสียเหงื่อที่ใช้เวลาไม่นานแต่ก็เผาผลาญพลังงานไปมากโข เขาสั่นศีรษะปฏิเสธก็จริง แต่เมื่อคุณมายืนอยู่หน้าตู้แล้วก็อดกดไปเผื่อไม่ได้อยู่ดี

แดเนียลที่กำลังง่วนอยู่กับกระดุมเสื้อของตัวเองไม่ได้สะดุ้งสะเทือนอะไรเลยตอนที่คุณยื่นกระป๋องน้ำอัดลมเย็น ๆ ไปแนบแก้ม เขาเพียงแค่เลิกคิ้วมองคุณแล้วรับมันไปโดยไม่ลืมกล่าวคำขอบคุณหลังกลัดกระดุมเม็ดสุดท้าย

เขาดื่มมันอย่างกระหาย ปากไม่ตรงกับใจ คุณคิด แต่เด็กผู้ชายก็แบบนี้ ถ้าไม่อ้อนจนน่ารำคาญก็ขี้เกรงใจจนน่าหงุดหงิด

ตอนที่เขาลดบรรจุภัณฑ์ทรงกระบอกในมือลง คุณเห็นว่าบนนั้นมีสีจากริมฝีปากของเขาติดอยู่ เขาวางมันลงข้างตัว เอียงคอมองคุณ ยื่นมือออกมาหา "นั่นอร่อยไหม ผมไม่เคยลองเลย"

ตลกแล้ว ใครจะไม่เคย  
คุณนึกในใจ แต่ก็ยื่นมันให้อีกฝ่ายอยู่ดี

สายตาของคุณจับจ้องทุกจังหวะการเคลื่อนไหวของเขาตั้งแต่วิธีที่เขาถือมัน การวางนิ้ว ไปจนถึงการแนบริมฝีปากเข้ากับขอบกระป๋องอะลูมิเนียม

และแน่นอนว่าตอนที่แดเนียลยื่นคืน บนนั้นมีตราประทับสีชมพูจาง ๆ ติดอยู่ คุณรับมันกลับมาถือมันไว้ไม่ได้ดื่มต่อ สายตาทอดไปที่เขา แล้วเขาก็ถาม "รังเกียจเหรอ"

คุณหัวเราะ ถึงเราจะเพิ่งพบกันวันนี้แต่คุณก็บอกได้ว่ารังเกียจเป็นความรู้สึกสุดท้ายที่คุณจะมีต่อเขา หรืออาจจะไม่มีเลยในชีวิตนี้ คุณยกเครื่องดื่มของตัวเองรวดเดียวให้หมดแล้วโน้มตัวลงหาเขาที่แม้จะสวมกางเกงเรียบร้อยแล้วแต่ก็ยังไม่ยอมลุกย้ายไปจากโต๊ะ "กับปากตรง ๆ ก็จูบมาแล้ว จะรังเกียจอะไร"

คุณขอชิมเครื่องดื่มของเขาบ้าง  
จากปลายลิ้น

มือหนาของเขากำแจ็คเก็ตคุณแน่นเมื่อคุณเลื่อนมือจากเอวขึ้นไปกลางหลัง จังหวะหายใจถี่กระชั้น แต่มันก็ไม่ได้ไปไกลกว่านั้น คุณผละออกมาก่อนที่เขาจะเลื่อนมือขึ้นมาคล้องคอแล้วรั้งตัวคุณลงไป ถ้าเป็นอย่างนั้นคงแย่ ต้องแย่มากแน่ ๆ คุณจะเสียความควบคุม คุณจะลุ่มหลงในตัวเขามากกว่าที่กำลังรู้สึกในปัจจุบัน

คุณตั้งสติ มุมปากยกเป็นรอยยิ้มส่งให้เขา "อร่อยดีนะ"

ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าเป็นรอยยิ้มแบบไหน ถึงได้ทำให้แดเนียลต้องกัดปากแล้วหันหน้าหนี "พี่อะ"

"พี่ทำไม"

เขาตอบไม่ได้หรอก แดเนียลขี้อายเกินกว่านั้น แล้วก็สุภาพเกินกว่าจะกล่าวว่าอะไรคุณ ถึงแม้ว่าอาจจะมีความคิดอยู่ในใจเป็นร้อยเป็นพันก็ตาม เขาจะไม่กล่าวมันออกมาหรอก

แต่คุณประเมินเขาต่ำไปหน่อย  
คุณลืมอะไรบางอย่างไป  
ในตอนที่คุณเก็บกระป๋องเปล่าไปทิ้งให้ถูกที่ถูกทาง แดเนียลขยับตัวลงจากโต๊ะ เดินตามหลังคุณมา

"บนปากพี่มีสีของผมติดอยู่ด้วยแหละ"

เด็กนี่มันร้าย

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag : #MeetDanik  
> special thanks to @paaphod x.


	3. LOG 2

“แว่บแรกที่เห็น ผมนึกว่าพี่เป็นนายแบบ” แดเนียลโพล่งขึ้นระหว่างที่ไฟจราจรยังเป็นสีแดง เขานั่งอยู่ทางฝั่งขวามือของคุณ รัดเข็มขัดเรียบร้อยโดยที่ไม่ได้บอก ที่เขามาอยู่ตรงนี้ได้ก็เพราะคุณเสนอตัวจะขับรถไปส่งกลับที่พัก แดเนียลทำหน้าตื่น ๆ เมื่อได้ยินอย่างนั้นแต่ก็ผงกหัวรัว ๆ เหมือนกลัวว่าคุณจะพูดเล่น

คุณเหลือบมองเขาที่กวาดตามองสำรวจภายในรถของคุณอยู่อย่างเงียบเชียบ ปลายนิ้วเคาะบนพวงมาลัย เขาไม่ใช่คนแรกที่พูดกับคุณแบบนี้ ตอนเพิ่งเริ่มงานไม่นาน ยังไม่ค่อยคุ้นหน้าคุ้นตากับทีมงานเท่าไหร่ เวลาเดินเข้ากองก็ถูกเชิญไปห้องแต่งตัวให้เตรียมสวมชุดแต่งหน้าทุกที ไม่เกรงใจกล้องในกระเป๋าที่สะพายมากันเลย

“แล้วไง? ผิดหวังเหรอ” คุณเอ่ยตอบต่อบทสนทนา แดเนียลเอียงหัวพิงกระจก ปลายหางตาเหลือบมาทางคุณ “นิดหน่อย ผมอยากมีภาพคู่กับพี่น่ะ”

 

สัญญาณไฟจราจรเปลี่ยนเป็นสีเขียว คุณเปลี่ยนเกียร์ เท้าเหยียบคันเร่งขึ้นไปถึงแปดสิบ ในรถมีแต่เสียงเครื่องยนต์กับเสียงเครื่องปรับอากาศ แดเนียลหลับตาอยู่เมื่อคุณละสายตาจากถนนไปมอง คงเหนื่อย ควรที่จะเหนื่อยแล้ว ให้พักหน่อยคงดี คุณคิด ขับรถช้าลง คุณยังไม่อยากปลุกเขา ไม่ใช่ว่าอยากอยู่ด้วยนานขึ้นอีก

เขาหลับตาอยู่อย่างนั้นราวยี่สิบนาทีก่อนจะลืมตาขึ้น หันมองทัศนียภาพด้านนอก

“พี่อยากขึ้นไปบนห้องผมไหม” เขาถามโดยที่ไม่ได้หันหน้ามา

คุณหัวเราะ “ฉันมีงานต้องทำ” ทั้งงานวันนี้ทั้งการจัดแสดงภาพผลงานของตัวเอง คุณแทบไม่มีเวลาให้กระดิกตัวไปไหน แต่แล้วคุณก็มาอยู่ตรงนี้ เป็นคนขับรถไปส่งคังแดเนียลที่อพาร์ทเมนต์

เขาไม่ได้ตอบอะไรต่ออีก เงียบตลอดทางจนกระทั่งคุณชะลอความเร็ว หักเลี้ยวจอดรถข้างฟุตปาธใกล้ทางเข้า

“ผมจะได้เจอพี่อีกไหม”

“ฉันไม่ได้จะลาออกพรุ่งนี้ นายจะทำหรือไง” คุณกล่าวติดตลก

“เปล่า ก็— มันง่ายไปใช่ไหมล่ะ ผมน่ะ”

คุณเกือบหลุดปากออกไปว่า ‘ฉันเคยเจอง่ายกว่านี้อีก’ แต่ยั้งตัวเองไว้ทัน ไม่อย่างนั้นคงเป็นการทำร้ายความรู้สึกผู้ชายคนนี้เพิ่มอีก คุณทำไปมากพอสมควรแล้ว ตอนนี้คุณกำลังพยายามชดเชยความผิด คุณควรต้องระมัดระวังคำพูดคำจา

คุณถอยรถออกมาเพื่อไปหาที่จอดใหม่ที่น่าจะไม่ขวางทางคนอื่นมากเท่าตรงนี้ ปลดล็อคเข็มขัดนิรภัยทั้งของตัวเองและของเขาก่อนจะเปิดประตู ก้าวขาลงจากรถแล้วเดินไปฝั่งตรงข้าม แดเนียลโค้งให้แทนกล่าวขอบคุณ แล้วเขาก็ยืนมองหน้าคุณ

“มีอะไร” คุณถาม

เขาอึกอักตอบ “เปล่า…”

“ฉันอยากพักสักหน่อย ง่วงแล้วขับรถมันไม่ดีใช่ไหมล่ะ” คุณอธิบายเสียงเรียบ ยกเหตุผลที่ฟังดูหนักแน่นขึ้นมาอ้างทั้งที่ในความเป็นจริง คุณก็แค่ไม่อยากให้เขาอยู่คนเดียว บางอย่างเกี่ยวกับท่าทางของเขาบอกคุณว่าเรายังลากันตอนนี้ไม่ได้ และคุณไม่ควรปล่อยเขาไว้ตัวคนเดียว

“พี่อยู่แถวไหนน่ะ” เขาหรี่ตา

“เชลซี”

“ผมขอโทษนะ พี่น่าจะได้พัก ไม่ใช่ขับรถมาตั้งไกล” เขาดูเศร้าลงเรื่อย ๆ โดยที่คุณไม่ค่อยเข้าใจ นั่นทำให้คุณหงุดหงิด คุณเดินหลบมาเปิดท้ายรถ หยิบกระเป๋าหนังสีดำคู่ใจขึ้นมาสะพายแล้วเดินกลับมาหาแดเนียล ล้วงหาคีย์การ์ดตามตัวอีกฝ่าย เมื่อพบว่ามันอยู่ในกระเป๋าสตางค์แล้วก็ถือมันเอาไว้ก่อนจะดึงข้อมือเขามาให้เดินตาม

คุณทำเหมือนที่นี่เป็นที่อยู่ของคุณเอง ส่วนเขาเป็นผู้มาเยือน  
คุณเดินนำเข้าไปด้านใน ไม่ได้มองสำรวจอะไรมากเพราะความสนใจของคุณพุ่งตรงไปยังโซฟาตัวยาวสีน้ำเงินเข้มทันทีมันเข้ามาอยู่ในสายตา มันนุ่มอย่างที่คุณคิดไว้ คุณนอนเหยียดตัวบนนั้น ส่วนแดเนียลเดินเลี้ยวไปทางที่น่าจะเป็นห้องนอน คุณหลับตาพักอยู่ครู่ใหญ่ แล้วก็ลืมตาขึ้นเพราะปลายนิ้วเย็น ๆ แตะที่ท่อนแขน เขาในเสื้อยืดสีพื้นและกางเกงขาสั้นนั่งอยู่บนพื้น ผมยังจับตัวเป็นก้อน คงเพิ่งอาบน้ำแต่งตัวเสร็จ คุณคาดเดาในใจ ลุกขึ้นนั่ง

“พี่ไปนอนข้างในได้นะ” เขากล่าว ความกังวลและความรู้สึกในทางลบยังไม่หายไปจากน้ำเสียงและสายตา เหมือนว่าจะไม่ตั้งใจปกปิด หรือไม่เขาก็ไม่รู้ตัวว่ากำลังแสดงออกมาชัดเจนมากแค่ไหน

คุณไม่อยากทนมองสีหน้าแบบนั้นของเขาแล้ว จึงตัดสินใจถามออกไปจนได้ “นายเสียใจเหรอ”

ดวงตาของเขาโตขึ้น เขาเข้าใจว่าคุณหมายถึงเรื่องอะไร

“เปล่า แค่— ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน ผมไม่เคยทำแบบนั้น หรือแบบไหนเลย” คำสารภาพของเขาทำให้คุณพูดอะไรไม่ออก “ผมเหงาน่ะ ตอนที่ชวนพี่ขึ้นมา แต่เพิ่งนึกได้ว่านั่นทำให้ผมดูน่ารำคาญขนาดไหน หลังจากตามใจวันนี้แล้วพี่ต้องไม่อยากเจอผมอีกแน่ ๆ”

คุณไม่ได้มีเซ็กส์กับคนแปลกหน้าบ่อย แต่ในตอนที่ทำก็ไม่เคยคิดว่ามันแปลก นี่ก็เป็นหนึ่งในนั้น ถึงแม้เขาจะเป็นนายแบบ ต้องเห็นหน้าค่าตากันอีกนาน เดินผ่านแผงหนังสือก็อาจจะเห็น ไหนจะสป็อตโฆษณาทั้งบนโซเชี่ยลเน็ตเวิร์กและอาจจะบนทีวีก็ตาม คุณไม่รู้สึกอึดอัดอะไร มันเป็นเรื่องของอารมณ์ คุณจัดการกับมันได้ดีเสมอ คุณเจอแต่คนประเภทเดียวกันกับคุณจนลืมนึกไปว่าคนที่เป็นเหมือนเขาก็มีอยู่ คนที่คิดว่ามันจะทำให้เกิดอะไรขึ้นมา คนที่คิดว่ามันอาจจะพังอะไรบางอย่างลงไปทั้งที่ไอ้บางอย่างที่ว่านั่นก็ไม่ได้มีอยู่

คุณมองเขา คุณประทับใจเขาในหลาย ๆ อย่าง สีหน้าที่แสดงออกตอนทำงาน รอยยิ้มเป็นมิตร คุณชอบที่จะได้มองผิวดี ๆ ของเขาใกล้ ๆ คุณชอบการได้สัมผัสเขา คุณชอบริมฝีปากของเขา คุณชอบดวงตาของเขา คุณชอบเสียงของเขา แต่คุณก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกอะไรมากไปกว่านั้น คุณไม่ได้คิดอะไรกับเขาเลย คุณคิดได้แต่ว่าคุณอยากจะทำอะไรกับเขาบ้าง ไม่ใช่สานต่อความสัมพันธ์เป็นรักโรแมนติก และนี่ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ดี คุณต้องระวังกับเขามากกว่านี้ คุณต้องควบคุมตัวเองให้ได้ ก่อนที่จะเผลอตัวทำร้ายความรู้สึกของเขาจนไม่เหลือเป็นชิ้นดี

“เหงาก็หาเพื่อน ถูกแล้วนี่” คุณว่า “มันไม่เป็นไรหรอกแดเนียล ฉันก็ทำงานของฉัน นายก็ทำงานของนาย ใช้ชีวิตของตัวเอง เหงาก็หาคนคุย ดื่มเบียร์ ดูหนังสักเรื่อง”

“แล้วพี่คบกับใครอยู่หรือเปล่า” เขาถามเสียงเบา

“ถ้าคบอยู่ฉันจะไม่แตะนายแม้แต่ปลายนิ้วก้อย”

“ค่อยยังชั่ว” เขาถอนหายใจ ดูโล่งอก “ว่าตามตรงเลยนะ ผมคิดไว้แค่จูบเอง”

พูดอย่างนั้นออกมาได้หน้าตาเฉย ไม่ได้ไร้เดียงสาสักหน่อย คุณเตือนตัวเองในใจ เปลี่ยนเรื่องคุย

“แล้วนี่ไปรู้มาจากไหนว่าฉันชอบผู้ชาย”

“พี่ต้องไม่เชื่อแน่ ๆ ว่าระหว่างแต่งหน้าทำผม ผมได้รู้อะไรมาเยอะแค่ไหน” แดเนียลหัวเราะ “พอผมเดินหนีจากพี่ไปบอกเมว่าขอคอนซีลเลอร์หรืออะไรก็ได้มากลบสีปากหน่อย แล้วค่อยทาลิปทับอีกทีตอนใกล้ถ่าย เมก็บอกว่าไม่จำเป็น ผมดูดีแล้ว พี่น่าจะชอบแบบนี้แหละ เห็นปกติก็ชอบให้นางแบบแต่งปากประมาณนี้ พี่เดาถูกไหมว่าผมจะเป็นไง เหวอไปเลยดิ พี่เพิ่งพูดใส่หน้าผมมาว่าไม่ชอบอะ”

แดเนียลแกล้งทำไหล่ตกดูหงอย ๆ แล้วค่อยเล่าต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงค่อนข้างร่าเริงในวินาทีถัดมา “แล้วเมก็บอกว่าผมน่ารัก เหมือนลูกหมาลูกแมว พี่ชอบผู้ชายแบบนี้ … เพื่อนพี่พูดเยอะนะ พี่ต้องระวังตัวแล้วล่ะ”

“ถ้าไม่ระวังก็จะมีเด็กมายั่วใช่ไหม” คุณแกล้งหยอกเล่น ตั้งใจให้มันเป็นมุกตลกแต่ก็ไม่เป็นไปตามที่คิด อีกครั้งแล้วที่คำพูดของคุณทำให้เขาหน้าเสีย

“พี่ซองอู” แดเนียลเรียกชื่อคุณด้วยเสียงจริงจังแฝงความตัดพ้อ ดวงตาของเขาดูเจ็บปวด “ผมไม่ได้-- ผมไม่ได้อ้าขาให้พี่เพราะอยากจะดังนะ”

ในซอกหลืบของวงการนี้มีความสกปรกแบบนั้นอยู่ เอาตัวเข้าแลกกับคนในสายงาน พยายามตีสนิท เรียกร้องความสนใจเพื่อที่จะได้ถูกกล่าวถึงบ่อย ๆ เพื่อที่จะได้เป็นที่รู้จัก

คุณจำไม่ได้แล้วว่าวันนี้ตัวเองถอนหายใจไปกี่ครั้ง คงมากอยู่ แต่คุณก็ทำมันอีกอยู่ดี

“ถ้าไม่เคยทำก็อย่าทำก็แล้วกัน เข้าใจไหม” คุณทำได้แค่เตือนเขา ไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรมากไปกว่านั้นอีก เดี๋ยวก็ซื่อจนห่วง เดี๋ยวก็อ่อนไหวดูเปราะบางน่าทะนุถนอม เดี๋ยวก็เป็นเด็กร้ายกาจ คุณจัดการกับข้อมูลที่ถาโถมลงมามากขนาดนี้ไม่ได้ คุณต้องการเวลา ต้องใช้เวลาอีกสักพักกว่าคุณจะรู้ได้ว่าต้องรับมือกับเขายังไง

แดเนียลเงียบไป ก่อนจะพยักหน้ารับเบา ๆ คุณส่งมือไปหยิบผ้าผืนเล็กที่พาดไหล่กว้าง ๆ ของเขาอยู่ขึ้นมา ใช้มันเช็ดเส้นผมที่ถูกย้อมให้เป็นสีอ่อนกว่าปกติราวสองระดับให้พอแห้งแล้วจึงเองหลังลงนอนเหมือนเดิม

“ฉันจะนอนตรงนี้แหละ ถ้าเข้าไปนอนบนเตียงคงไม่อยากตื่น อีกชั่วโมงนึงช่วยปลุกทีนะ” ว่าจบก็หลับตาลง แต่ก่อนเสียงฝีเท้าของเขาจะก้าวออกห่างไปคุณก็ส่งเสียงเรียกรั้ง

“เอ้อ…”

“ครับ?”

“จะว่าไป ฉันก็ชอบแบบนายจริง ๆ นั่นล่ะ”

คุณไม่ได้ลืมตาขึ้นมาจึงไม่รู้ว่าเขามีปฏิกิริยายังไงกับประโยคที่คุณเพิ่งกล่าวออกไป  
แต่ก็หวังว่าจะทำให้รู้สึกดีขึ้นได้บ้างนะ

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag : #MeetDanik  
> เขียนสนุกมาก


	4. Bring on the Boys

“พี่ซองอูจะมีวันตกงานมั้ยนะ” เด็กหนุ่มรูปร่างโปร่งบางที่นั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้ตรงหน้าคุณเอ่ยถาม ใบหน้าอ่อนเยาว์ดูเย่อหยิ่งอวดดี หากไม่สนิทกันคงคิดได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังวางตัวสูงส่งเหนือคนอื่นทุกคนบนโลก แต่เพราะคุณสนิท คุณจึงรู้ดีว่าความจริงแล้วจัสตินเป็นเด็กดีขนาดไหน

คุณหัวเราะกับคำถาม ใช้พู่กันป้ายลิปสติกลงบนริมฝีปากได้รูปของเขา “ไม่น่าจะมีวันนั้นหรอก แต่ถ้าเศรษฐกิจย่ำแย่ถึงขั้นตกงาน ค่าช่วยดูแลจัสที่ได้มาก็คงเลี้ยงพี่ได้ไปอีกหลายปีอยู่ ไม่น่าจะอดตาย”

เด็กหนุ่มวัยสิบเก้าปีหัวเราะเสียงใส  
อย่างที่ใคร ๆ ว่ากันนั่นแหละ สเปคของคุณคือคนที่น่ารักน่าเอ็นดู  
และจัสตินก็เป็นลูกแมวที่คุณโปรดปรานที่สุด

 

คุณรู้จักกับเขาตั้งแต่เขาอายุสิบสี่ปี จัสตินอาศัยอยู่ในอพาร์ทเมนต์เดียวกันกับคุณ ห้องเยื้องกันไปนิดหน่อย สิ่งที่ทำให้คุณได้พัฒนาความสนิทสนมกับครอบครัวของจัสตินก็คือภาพหนึ่งใบ ครอบครัวฮวงอยากจะได้ภาพรวมครอบครัว ส่วนคุณเป็นช่างภาพ คุณนายฮวงเอ่ยถามคุณอย่างสุภาพว่าขอรบกวนคุณได้หรือเปล่าในวันหนึ่ง มือของเธอถือถ้วยซุปไก่ กระเพาะของคุณงอแงตอบสนองกับกลิ่นเย้ายวนที่ไม่น่าจะมีใครปฏิเสธได้ลงนั่น แล้วคุณก็ตอบตกปากรับงานโดยไม่เรียกค่าแรง

จัสตินเป็นเด็กน่ารัก ขี้อายเมื่ออยู่กับคนไม่รู้จัก คุณเอ็นดูเขาเหมือนน้องชายคนหนึ่ง  
แล้วหลายปีให้หลัง เขาก็เติบโตขึ้นเป็นความงดงามที่ไม่อาจมองเมินผ่านไปไม่สนใจได้

คุณชวนเขามาเป็นนายแบบให้คุณ เราจะได้ประโยชน์กันทั้งสองฝ่าย คุณได้ทำอะไรที่อยากทำ จัสตินได้ภาพประดับพอร์ตไปยื่นให้เอเจนซี่เพื่อสมัครเป็นนายแบบอาชีพไม่ใช่ฟรีแลนเซอร์อย่างที่เป็นมาตลอดตั้งแต่อายุสิบหก  
และน้องตอบตกลง

“เรียบร้อย” คุณพึมพำกับตัวเองหลังแต่งหน้าให้จัสตินเสร็จ นี่เป็นงานส่วนตัว จะจ้างช่างมาก็เปลืองไปหน่อย แล้วการซื้อเครื่องสำอางใหม่ทั้งหมดก็ไม่กระทบกระเทือนยอดเงินในบัญชีของเขานัก แถมยังมีผลดีในระยะยาว มันจึงกลายเป็นทางออกที่ดีที่สุด คุณลุกขึ้นยืน จัดผมให้เขาอีกนิดหน่อยแล้วลดมือลง “เดี๋ยวพี่ไปเตรียมกล้อง เราเข้าไปช่วยเปลี่ยนฉากเป็นแผ่นสีเทาให้พี่ทีนะจัสติน”

“รับทราบครับผม!”

 

—

 

คุณจัดแสดงผลงานการถ่ายภาพภายใต้คอนเซปต์‘Lipression’ในแกลอรี่เล็ก ๆ ประกาศบอกแค่บนเว็บเพจ อินสตาแกรม และคนรู้จักบางคน ไม่ได้คาดหวังว่าจะมีผู้ชมสักเท่าไหร่ คุณแค่อยากทำมันออกมา แค่อยากอวดสิ่งที่คุณมองเห็นก็เท่านั้น

ผู้ชมแบ่งออกเป็นสองกลุ่ม คนที่ไม่รู้ว่าจะทำอะไรดีเลยเดินเข้ามากับคนคุ้นหน้าคุ้นตาที่บ้างเคยร่วมงานมาก่อนบ้างก็ติดตามงานของกันและกันอยู่ หนึ่งในคนกลุ่มหลังมีแพทริก—ควอนฮยอนบิน, นายแบบเจ้าของริมฝีปากรูปหัวใจชวนให้นึกอยากจูบเมื่อได้มองที่ตกลงให้ความร่วมมือกับโปรเจคต์ส่วนตัวของคุณง่าย ๆ เพียงแค่เอ่ยชวน เขาเดินวนดูแค่รอบเดียวแล้วก็เขินแทบพูดอะไรไม่ออก ทำให้คุณต้องเป็นฝ่ายชวนคุย งานเป็นอย่างไร เห็นว่าจะกลับเกาหลีไปหาแฟนอีกแล้ว ไม่รู้ถือสัญชาติไหนอยู่กันแน่ คนถูกแซวงอแงใหญ่แต่ก็ตอบทุกคำถามแต่โดยดีด้วยใบหน้าขึ้นสีจัดเหมือนซอสมะเขือเทศ ฮยอนบินอยู่ให้คุณแกล้งได้ไม่นานก็ขอตัวกลับ คุณหัวเราะในตอนที่โบกมือลาเขาแล้วค่อยกลับเข้ามาข้างในแกลอรี นั่งอยู่เพียงลำพังตรงหน้าภาพที่คุณชอบมากที่สุด คุณมองมันอยู่อย่างนั้นจนไม่รู้สึกถึงใครอีกคนที่กำลังเดินเข้ามา

“โห พอขยายเป็นภาพใหญ่แล้วน่าอายอะ”

เป็นจัสตินเองที่มานั่งข้างคุณ คุณยิ้มกับคำพูดของเขา “ถ้าเราเป็นโปรจะไม่ใช่ไซส์นี้แล้วนะ บิลบอร์ดโน่น เห็นทุกหัวมุมถนน อะไรแบบนี้”’

“ว่าไปโน่นนะพี่ซองอู ยังไม่มีใครติดต่อกลับมาหาผมเลยเนี่ย” ใบหน้าหวานเง้างอให้เห็นเพียงครู่ก็กลับเป็นนิ่งเฉยเหมือนรูปปั้น เราสองคนนั่งนิ่งจมอยู่ในความคิดตัวเองพักหนึ่ง ก่อนคุณจะล้วงหยิบเอาสมาร์ทโฟนของตัวเองออกมา “เซลฟี่กับพี่หน่อยเร็ว วันไหนดังจะได้เกาะกระแส”

จัสตินทำเสียง‘เหอะ’ใส่คุณ แต่เขาก็เอียงศีรษะพิงไหล่เข้ามาร่วมเฟรมอยู่ดี คุณกดถ่ายสองสามภาพแล้วลดมือลงเมื่อได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้า คงดูไม่ดีและไม่น่าประทับใจเท่าไหร่ถ้าเห็นเจ้าของผลงานมัวทำตัวเล่น ๆ ไม่เป็นมืออาชีพ คุณลุกยืนยืดตัวเต็มความสูง หันหน้าไปที่ทางเข้าแล้วก็ค่อยผ่อนคลายลงเมื่อเห็นคนคุ้นตา

“แดเนียล?” คุณเอ่ยทักออกไปแม้จะไม่ค่อยมั่นใจ ก็ในเวลานี้ผู้ชายคนนั้นสวมทั้งมาส์กและแว่นตา ไหนจะบีนนี่สีแดงสดนั่นอีก

คนที่คุณเรียกสะดุ้งโหยง “ค–ครับ?” เสียงอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ของเขาเป็นหลักฐานยืนยันว่าคุณคิดไม่ผิด คุณมองท่าทางอย่างคนไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองควรทำอะไรต่อของอีกฝ่าย ยิ้มกว้างอย่างอดไม่ได้แล้วผายมือไปข้างตัว

“เดินดูก่อนค่อยคุยกันก็ได้ หวังว่าจะชอบนะ” คุณว่า เดินกลับมาหาจัสตินหลังจากที่แดเนียลพยักหน้าแล้วเดินไปอีกทาง เด็กตรงหน้าคุณรื้อเครื่องสำอางมาวางกองบนโต๊ะ หยิบตลับคูชั่นขึ้นมาเปิดแต่ก็ทำอะไรกับมันไม่ถูก คุณหัวเราะ หยิบพัฟมา แปะมันลงบนใบหน้าอ่อนวัยอย่างเบามือ “ไหนจะเป็นนายแบบ ทำไมทำอะไรกับหน้าตัวเองไม่เป็น”

“ก็ปกติมีคนแต่งให้ ทำไมผมต้องแต่งเองด้วย ทาลิปเป็นก็พอแล้ว” ประโยคนั้นแฝงความรั้นไว้เต็มเปี่ยม คุณกดยิ้มมุมปาก อยากจะเห็นแมวดื้อหงอกับใครสักคนจริงเชียว คุณคิดขณะจับหน้าเขาหันซ้ายขวาเพื่อเช็คความเรียบร้อย ปากพึมพำ “เหลือแค่ทำกับข้าวแล้วก็ขับรถรับส่งเราพี่ก็จะครบสูตรทาสแล้วเนี่ย”

“ขี้บ่นขนาดนี้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่เนี่ยพี่ซองอู ค่าจ้างปะป๊าก็จ่าย ทาสอะไร เขาเลิกกันไปตั้งนานแล้ว” จัสตินเบ้ปาก ก่อนสายตาจะเปลี่ยนเป็นสงสัย แล้วเขาก็เอนตัวมาหาคุณ “คุณคนนั้นเขามองพี่แน่ะ” เขาพูดเสียงเบา เมื่อคุณหันไปตามทางที่จัสตินมอง คุณพบแดเนียล ยังไม่ทันจะได้ตอบ คุณก็รู้สึกถึงแรงดันที่แขน “เขาดูอยากคุยกับพี่นะ ไปสิ”

คุณถอนหายใจ ยีผมที่ถูกกัดเป็นสีบลอนด์สว่างให้ยุ่งจนพอใจแล้วก็เดินตรงไปหาชายร่างสูงทียืนพิงผนังอยู่ กล่าวทักทาย

“ไง ไม่เจอกันนานเลย มาได้ยังไงน่ะ”

เกือบสองสัปดาห์ได้ที่คุณถูกรายล้อมด้วยงาน อยู่แต่ในห้อง บนรถ ออฟฟิศ แทบไม่ได้ติดต่อกับใครหากไม่มีเหตุจำเป็น แทบไม่ได้ยินเสียงมนุษย์คนอื่นนอกจากคนที่ทำงานด้วย ส่วนเรื่องข้าวปลาอาหาร ถ้าไม่ใช่จัสตินให้แม่บ้านทำมาเผื่อ ก็สั่งเดลิเวอรี่มาจากร้านเดิม ๆ เมนูเดิม ๆ ที่พอได้สติขึ้นมาภายหลังก็รู้สึกเอียน

เขาทำให้คุณรู้สึกคันไม้คันมืออยากจะจับกล้องมาเก็บภาพตงิด ๆ แดเนียลร่นมาส์กไว้ที่คาง แว่นตากรอบหนาไร้เลนส์เข้ากับรูปหน้าเขาเป็นอย่างดี เขาสวมสเว็ตเชิ้ตตัวโคร่งแต่พอดีไหล่ กางเกงยีนส์ยาวแค่เหนือเข่า ถุงเท้ายาว รองเท้าแบรนด์ไนกี้ เขาที่ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าคุณดูเหมือนหลุดออกมาจากนิตยสารแฟชั่นวัยรุ่น

“ผมเจอในอินสตาแกรม เลยแวะมา” เขายกมือเกาแก้ม “สบายดีครับ พี่ล่ะ”

“ฉันจะตายอยู่แล้ว เพิ่งได้พักเอง” คุณแสร้งถอนหายใจประกอบคำพูด แล้วเขาก็ยิ้ม นัยน์ตาฉายแววเห็นอกเห็นใจ ก่อนมันจะย้ายไปมองผนังที่มีชิ้นงานของคุณอยู่

“ภาพสวยนะครับ”

“ถ้ารู้จักกันเร็วกว่านี้คงมีของนายด้วย” คุณเอี้ยวตัวมองไปทางเดียวกันกับแดเนียล แล้วแก้คำพูดตัวเองเมื่อนึกได้ “ไม่สิ ฉันจ่ายค่าตัวไม่ไหวหรอก”

“ทำฟรีก็ได้นะครับ เป็นประสบการณ์” เหมือนจะพูดเล่น แต่คุณก็รู้ว่าเขาจะทำจริง ๆ คุณก้าวไปยืนข้างเขา ถือวิสาสะวาดแขนโอบไหล่ “ให้ฟรีมากไปคนเขาจะไม่เห็นคุณค่าที่เรามีนะ”

เขาไม่ได้ถือสาสิ่งที่คุณเพิ่งทำ เหมือนจะไม่ได้ฟังอีกหลังจากวางสายตาที่จัสติน

“นั่นนายแบบของงานนี้เหรอครับ”

“ใช่ น่ารักล่ะสิ” น้ำเสียงของคุณแฝงความโอ้อวด คุณรู้ตัวดี คุณภูมิใจกับเด็กคนนั้นอย่างกับว่าเป็นผู้ปกครองเสียเอง น้ำเสียงที่กล่าวประโยคถัดไปฟังดูเหมือนว่าคุณกำลังเมาทั้งที่ยังไม่ได้ดื่ม “ความจริงมีสองคน แต่คนนี้น่ะน่ารักที่สุดเลย...”

แดเนียลไม่ได้ตอบคุณ เขาผงกหัว อาจแปลว่าเห็นด้วย อาจทำไปอย่างนั้น ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน คุณลดแขนลงจากไหล่ของเขา ดึงมือกลับมาอยู่กับตัว

“วันนี้ทาบาล์มนี่” คุณเปลี่ยนเรื่อง เขาเลิกคิ้ว “มันแดงไปเหรอครับ? ดูกระจกตั้งหลายรอบแล้ว ผมมั่นใจนะว่ามันไม่แดงไป ยืนฟังบีเอแนะนำของตั้งนาน เลือกยากมากเลย” เขาบ่นอุบ ดูพร้อมจะงอแงต่ออีกยาว ใจหนึ่งคุณอยากฟังแต่อีกใจก็สงสาร พอเท่านี้ก่อนก็ได้ คุณตัดสินใจอย่างนั้น กล่าวตอบข้อสงสัยของเขาแบบดี ๆ

“มันบอกไม่ยากหรอก ก็เงาวับขนาดนี้” ไม่ว่าเปล่าแต่ยังใช้นิ้วจิ้มกลีบปากของแดเนียลเบา ๆ “อย่างกับแอปเปิ้ลเคลือบน้ำตาล”

ตอนนี้ไม่ใช่แค่ริมฝีปากของเขาที่มีสีจัด แต่ทั้งใบหน้าของเขาเรื่อแดงสุกปลั่ง  
แดเนียลดูไม่ค่อยสบายใจเท่าใดนักที่คุณทำแบบนั้น เขาดูลุกลน กระวนกระวายจนคุณเป็นกังวล คุณอาจแกล้งเขามากไป เขาอาจไม่อยู่ในอารมณ์ที่จะเล่นด้วยแบบนี้ คุณเดินผิดทางอีกแล้ว

มันเป็นเดดแอร์สั้น ๆ แค่นาทีกว่าแต่ก็มากพอให้คุณรู้สึกอยู่ไม่สุข  
คุณเปลี่ยนไปประเด็นใหม่ในจังหวะเดียวกับที่เขาเปิดปาก

“เย็นนี้ทานข้าว—”

“ยังไงผมขอตัว—”

เขาเงียบ คุณเงียบ  
สิ่งที่คุณควรทำคือตกลง บอกเขาว่าเดินทางดี ๆ รักษาตัวด้วย แต่คุณไม่อยากทำ คุณจึงเงียบ

คุณไม่รู้ว่าแดเนียลคิดอะไรอยู่ เขาไม่ได้มองคุณ คุณอ่านเขาไม่ออก  
แต่การที่เขาไม่ได้พูดย้ำยืนยันความต้องการของตนเองก็แปลว่าเขาลังเลที่จะไปอยู่ใช่หรือเปล่า

“คุณอยู่ในโฆษณาลิปแอนด์บอยเซ็ตใหม่นี่” จัสตินที่เพิ่งเดินเข้ามาโพล่ง คุณหันไปหาต้นเสียง ดวงตาของเด็กหนุ่มโตขึ้นนิดหน่อย “ว้าว… ตัวจริงเท่ชะมัด”

“ขอบคุณครับ”

“พี่ซองอู มีคนมาคุยกับจัส เขาบอกเป็นแมวมองมาจากเอ็นอีแต่ท่าทางน่ากลัวอะ ไม่น่าไว้ใจเลย มีรอยสักด้วย” ถึงปากจะว่าน่ากลัวแต่ขณะพูดถึงดวงตาก็เป็นประกาย คุณคิดว่าคุณรู้ว่าคนที่มาคุยกับจัสตินคือใคร แต่ถึงกระนั้นคุณก็ยังถามเพื่อยืนยันอยู่ดี

“เขาว่าชื่ออะไรล่ะ เผื่อพี่รู้จัก”

“แบคโฮ คัง”

“...ต้องไปคุยด้วยหน่อยแล้ว” คุณพึมพำกับตัวเอง หันไปหาแดเนียลที่มองพื้นอยู่ “อย่าเพิ่งไปนะ”

คุณทิ้งท้ายไว้แต่ไม่ได้รอฟังคำตอบ ก้าวขาเดินตามจัสตินไปที่อีกฝั่งของแกลอรี แสร้งตีหน้านิ่ง กอดอก ทำลายความเงียบในบริเวณนั้น “แบคโฮ ดงโฮ เคยแนะนำตัวซ้ำกันบ้างไหมเนี่ย”

เจ้าของชื่อในประโยคที่คุณเพิ่งกล่าวออกไปฉีกยิ้มกว้าง “What’s up, Sean.”

“You prick.” คุณสบถแล้วกลอกตา แบคโฮไหวไหล่กับคำของคุณ เขาไม่แคร์ ความสนใจของเขาอยู่ที่อื่น

“อุตส่าห์มาดู งานแจ่มอย่างเคยเลยนี่ซองอู” ปากชมไป สายตาก็มองคนที่ยืนหลบข้างหลังคุณไป นี่มันเรียกว่าสนใจงานฉันตรงไหนวะ คุณยกมือขึ้นโบกตรงหน้าชายร่างหนา “ผู้เยาว์ คุณแบคโฮ ผู้เยาว์”

“ถ้าสิบเก้าแล้วก็ไม่มีปัญหาหรอก น้ำหนักก็ดูไม่น่าจะต่ำกว่าเกณฑ์ ท่าเดิน การลงน้ำหนักเท้า…”

“ฉันอดคิดไม่ได้เลยจริง ๆ นะว่าอาชีพนายนี่มันโรคจิตชะมัด” คุณกลอกตาอีกรอบ แทบจะกลอกเป็นรูปอินฟินิตี้ พอถูกใจแล้วมันก็เป็นแบบนี้ทุกที ให้ได้อย่างนี้สิน่า คุณบ่นในใจ ก้าวถอย มือดันหลังร่างบางที่อายุน้อยกว่าคุณราว ๆ เจ็ดปีให้ออกมายืนเผชิญหน้ากับอีกคน “นี่จัสติน, จัสติน ฮวง นายแบบอิสระ—อย่างน้อย ๆ ก็ในตอนนี้น่ะนะ”

“คังแบคโฮ, ฉันบอกนายแล้วนี่หนุ่มน้อย” คิ้วของแบคโฮยกสูงขึ้นหน่อย เปลือกตากระพริบปริบ ๆ

จัสตินหรี่ตาลง ขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อย “ผมพูดจริง ๆ แล้วก็คิดจริง ๆ นะว่าคุณดูไม่น่าเชื่อน่ะ”

ถ้าเป็นคนอื่นอาจจะไม่พอใจ แต่เพราะนี่คือคังแบคโฮ เขาจึงไม่คิดอะไรมาก เขายิ้มรับแล้วจับมือคนอายุน้อยกว่าไปเขย่าเบา ๆ

ใบหน้าของจัสตินดูผ่อนคลายลงเมื่อได้ทำความรู้จักกับชายผู้มาใหม่อย่างเป็นทางการผ่านคุณ และดูเหมือนว่าการพูดคุยกระชับความสัมพันธ์จะเป็นไปได้ด้วยดี เพราะคุณเห็นว่าจัสตินเริ่มแสดงสีหน้ามากขึ้น พูดคุยอย่างเป็นธรรมชาติมากขึ้น

การปล่อยน้องไว้กับคังแบคโฮคงไม่น่าจะเป็นอะไร

 

คุณเดินกลับมาหาแดเนียล อันที่จริงคุณไม่ได้หวังไว้เลยว่าเขาจะยังรออยู่ เขาจับสมาร์ทโฟนยกขึ้นลงอยู่หลายหน ไม่รู้ว่าทำอะไร แต่คุณก็ทิ้งตัวนั่งข้าง ๆ แล้วเอาคางเกยไหล่เขาไปโดยไม่ได้คิดอะไรมากอยู่ดี

“เซลฟี่เหรอ ด้วยคนสิ”

เขานั่งนิ่งเกร็ง เหมือนลังเล แล้วก็ลดมือลง “ไม่ได้เซลฟี่นะ ผมแค่เช็คหน้าเฉย ๆ”

คุณถอยออก จับคางแดเนียล “ยังต้องเช็คอะไรอีก หล่อขนาดนี้แล้ว” ต่อให้จัดไฟเลวร้ายแค่ไหนก็น่าจะยังถ่ายออกมาให้ดูดีได้ คุณร่างภาพคร่าว ๆ ไว้ในใจ ค่อนข้างชอบความคิดนั้นของตัวเอง

“คนที่หล่อน่ะพี่ต่างหาก” แดเนียลเถียงแล้วทำหน้าตลก คุณหัวเราะ ดึงแก้มเขาด้วยความมันเขี้ยว

“ถ่อมตัวขนาดนี้นายอยู่รอดมาได้ยังไง” คุณถามออกไปด้วยความสงสัย เพราะจากประสบการณ์แล้ว วงการนี้มันอยู่ยาก ไหนจะการแคสต์ที่บางครั้งก็เป็นแค่การแก้ผ้าเดินให้คนที่ไม่สนใจมองดูเฉย ๆ เสียเวล่ำเวลาชีวิต ไหนจะคนร่วมวงการที่เห็นเบื้องหน้าดี ๆ แต่ลับหลังก็พร้อมเหยียบให้จมอยู่อีก

คุณพบว่าคุณเก่งเป็นพิเศษในการดึงอารมณ์สดใสของแดเนียลให้หม่นลงเมื่อเห็นว่าคำพูดของคุณทำให้รอยยิ้มบาง ๆ บนใบหน้าของเขาหายไป _อีกแล้ว_

แดเนียลปัดมือคุณออกจากหน้าของเขา สายตามองไปทุกที่ยกเว้นที่คุณ “ไม่รู้เหมือนกันนะครับว่าจะรอดไปถึงไหน” เขากล่าวด้วยเสียงที่เบาลง “หรือจะรอดไปได้อีกนานมั้ย”

สิ่งที่เขาเพิ่งบอกทำให้คุณได้โอกาสถามในสิ่งที่สงสัยตั้งแต่แรกเห็นเขาก้าวเข้ามาในแกลอรี “สีหน้านายดูไม่ค่อยดีตั้งแต่เดินมาแล้ว มีเรื่องอะไรหรือเปล่า”

“ไม่—เอ่อ ก็...นิดหน่อย” ไหล่กว้างห่อเข้าหากัน เรียวปากเม้มเล็กน้อย ก่อนเขาจะอธิบายเพิ่มเติม “แค่ไม่ถูกเลือกนะ เรื่องธรรมดานั่นแหละครับ… แล้วก็เหงานิดหน่อย… เลยมา”

คุณคาดหวังให้เขาหัวเราะในตอนที่กล่าวออกไปว่า “สรุปแล้วฉันก็เป็นคนแก้เหงาเฉย ๆ ?”

“ไม่ใช่อย่างงั้นสิ!” แต่เขาขึ้นเสียงใส่ และเมื่อรู้ตัวว่าทำอะไรลงไปก็หงอลงอย่างเดิม “ทำไมพี่ชอบทำแบบนี้อยู่เรื่อยเลยนะ...”

การทิ้งช่วงท้ายประโยคอย่างนั้นทำให้คุณสงสัย “แบบไหน”

“พูดให้เสียใจ รู้สึกแย่” แดเนียลมองหน้าคุณ มองตาคุณ “ไม่รู้ว่าหมายความอย่างที่พูด หรือแค่หยอกเล่นกันแน่”

สำหรับคุณ มันคืออย่างหลัง แต่เขาเป็นคนประเภทที่จะรับคำพูดของคุณไปตามความหมายจริง ๆ  
บอกให้ระวังไงองซองอู ไม่ฟังกันเลยวะ

แดเนียลไม่ได้มองคุณด้วยสายตาตำหนิหรือตัดพ้อ เขาไม่ได้แสดงความน้อยอกน้อยใจออกมาในน้ำเสียง เขาเพียงมองคุณด้วยสายตาว่างเปล่า เหมือนคนที่เจ็บจนชิน ไม่มีอะไรจะเสียอีกแล้ว มุมปากของเขายกเล็กน้อย แล้วเสียงหัวเราะที่ดังขึ้นตามมาหลังจากนั้นก็ทำให้หัวใจของคุณเต้นแรงเสียจนการหายใจกลายเป็นเรื่องลำบาก

_อึดอัด_

บางทีคุณอาจจะควรไปศึกษาทักษะการพูดเพิ่มเติมเพื่อไม่ให้เกิดเรื่องแบบนี้ขึ้นอีก  
เพื่อไม่ให้ตัวเองพลั้งเผลอทำร้ายเขาอีก

 

คุณไม่ชอบกอดเท่าไหร่ คุณคิดว่ามันเป็นการติดต่อทางกายภาพที่มีไว้ทำกับคนที่สนิทกันมากกว่า แต่คุณกอดเขา ยื่นแขนทั้งสองข้างออกไป รั้งให้ร่างหนาของแดเนียลเข้ามาหาตัว “ขอโทษที่ทำให้รู้สึกไม่ดีกว่าเดิม”

เขาพยักหน้า ซุกลงกับคอของคุณ ไม่ได้พูดอะไร ไม่ได้ร้องไห้ แต่ก็ไม่ได้ยกแขนกอดตอบ เขาเอนตัวพิงคุณเฉย ๆ คุณลูบหลังเขา เหลือบมองจอมือถือของเขาที่สว่างวาบขึ้นมาเพราะการแจ้งเตือนจากแอปพลิเคชั่นบางตัว ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาเกือบหนึ่งทุ่ม คุณคิดอะไรดี ๆ ออกแล้ว

“ไปหาอะไรอร่อย ๆ กินกัน ฉันรู้จักที่ดี ๆ อยู่ สนใจไหม”

“ผมจะไปถ้าพี่เลี้ยง”

เจ้าเด็กนี่…  
โอเคขึ้นบ้างแล้วสินะ

“เอาสิ” คุณตอบสั้น ๆ ตบหลังอีกเขาสองสามทีก่อนปล่อยให้แดเนียลซบอยู่อย่างนั้น จนเขาพอใจแล้วเราก็ลุกเดินออกไปด้วยกัน

.

เด็กชายร่างสูงโปร่งในผ้ากันเปื้อนติดป้ายชื่อ‘ควานลิน’วิ่งดุ้กดิ้กมาทางคุณทันทีที่เขาเห็นว่าคุณได้โต๊ะว่างแล้ว ในมือจับสมุดจดกับปากกาแน่น “วันนี้พี่ซองอูจะรับอะไรดีครับ”

เขากล่าวถามด้วยภาษาเกาหลีกระท่อนกระแท่นแบบที่ทำให้คุณต้องอมยิ้มในความพยายาม ก่อนจะสั่งอาหารด้วยภาษาอังกฤษแทนเพื่อไม่สร้างความลำบากให้แก่อีกฝ่ายจนเกินไปแล้วค่อยหันไปหาแดเนียล คนร่วมโต๊ะคุณขมวดคิ้วแน่นดูจริงจังเหมือนอ่านสอบ สุดท้ายเขาก็หันไปหาควานลินแล้วบอกว่าขอเมนูข้าวเหมือนของคุณ กับของที่อร่อยที่สุดในร้านมาอีกจาน คุณส่ายหัวน้อย ๆ พอเลี้ยงแล้วก็ได้ทีเชียวนะ พอร่าเริงแล้วก็เป็นเด็กแสบ มันเขี้ยวจริง ๆ เลย

 

“พี่รู้จักเด็กเอเชียที่น่ารักทั้งนิวยอร์กหรือยังเนี่ย” แดเนียลเท้าคางถามคุณเมื่อควานลินเดินจากไป

“ไม่หรอก มีแค่นี้แหละ รู้จักแค่เจ้าพวกนี้ก็พอ เดี๋ยวก็ลามไปถึงเพื่อน ๆ ทีหลังเอง” คุณตอบ ยกแก้วน้ำขึ้นดื่ม นึกไปถึงยูซอนโฮที่เป็นเพื่อนลูกชายเจ้าของร้านแล้วพัฒนามาเป็นพนักงานพาร์ทไทม์อีกคน คุณถ่ายภาพเด็กคนนั้นบ่อย ๆ เพราะชอบในบุคลิกที่เปลี่ยนแปลงง่าย ๆ เพียงแค่สวมและถอดแว่น คุณเล่นบาสกับเด็กคนนั้นเมื่อสมัยยังพอมีเวลาว่าง แล้วก็เป็นซอนโฮนี่ล่ะที่ช่วยแนะนำร้านอาหารให้คุณจนสามารถใช้ข้อมูลเหล่านั้นหาเงินเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ ได้

“พี่ชอบเด็ก ๆ งั้นสิ” แดเนียลถามทีเล่นทีจริง คุณหรี่ตา ว่าตามตรง

“อืม คุยด้วยง่ายกว่า มีชีวิตชีวา เป็นธรรมชาติมากกว่า”

“ถ้างั้น อย่างผมก็ไม่ได้เลย?” เขาชี้นิ้วเข้าหาตัวเอง สีหน้าอ่านได้ยากว่าตอนนี้จริงจังหรือแค่แกล้ง เขากำลังเลียนแบบคุณ คุณแค่นเสียงในคอ มองเขาด้วยสายตาเหมือนนักประเมินราคาศิลปะ มีคำตอบชัดเจนอยู่ในหัว คุณกล่าวออกไปตามที่คิดไว้ทุกคำไม่มีขาดตก

“ใช่ ไม่ได้เลย อันตราย”

 

มื้อเย็นของเราเรียบง่าย ไม่มีบทสนทนามากนักเพราะหมดเวลาไปกับการเติมกระเพาะให้เต็มด้วยอาหารที่สั่งมา คุณเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าหิวโหยแค่ไหนก็ตอนที่ควานลินยกหลูวโล่วฟ่านและอีกสองสามเมนูที่คุณกับแดเนียลสั่งไปมาวาง เหมือนว่าแดเนียลก็ตกอยู่ในสถานะเดียวกัน หลังจากได้จ้วงข้าวทานแล้วเขาก็ไม่ได้เงยหน้าขึ้นมามองคุณอีก ตั้งใจกินเสียจนคุณรู้สึกดีใจแทนเชฟ แก้มกลมป่องออกเมื่อเขาเคี้ยวอาหารคำโต น่ารักชะมัด เหมือนกระต่าย คุณคิดแล้วอมยิ้มกับตัวเอง คุณรู้สึกว่าอาหารมื้อนี้อร่อยกว่าปกตินิดหน่อย

เป็นควานลินอีกนั่นล่ะที่เป็นคนเก็บเงินแถมยังเดินออกมาส่ง ชวนคุยนิดหน่อยทำนองว่าตอนนี้ซอนโฮทำเพจแนะนำร้านอาหาร ถ้าสนใจก็ไปดูได้ แดเนียลแสดงท่าทีสนอกสนใจ หยิบโทรศัพท์ออกมาเสิร์ชหาชื่อมันตรงนั้นทันที ทำควานลินยิ้มร่าเชียว เก่งจริงเรื่องทำให้คนอื่นประทับใจ เก่งมาก ๆ จริง ๆ

การสั่นจากมือถือในกระเป๋ากางเกงข้างขวาทำให้คุณละสายตาจากเขามาได้ มันแจ้งเตือนถึงข้อความจากจัสติน บอกว่าแบคโฮเพิ่งขอให้เขาส่งพอร์ตฟอลิโอ้ไปยังอีเมลของบริษัทอีกครั้งหลังจากที่ครั้งก่อนเงียบหายไร้การติดต่อกลับ ถึงจะไม่มีอิโมจิใด ๆ ประกอบแต่คุณก็พอเดาได้ว่าจัสตินมีสีหน้าแบบไหนอยู่ในขณะนี้ คุณพิมพ์ข้อความแสดงความยินดีแก่เขาพร้อมมีมที่คิดว่าคนอ่านน่าจะอยากปามือถือทิ้งเมื่อได้เห็นแล้วหัวเราะกับตัวเอง

คุณเงยหน้าขึ้นมาพบว่าแดเนียลกำลังจะโบกแค็บ คุณวิ่งไปประชิดตัวเขา จับมือไว้ก่อน “ปล่อยให้อยู่ห่างตัวไม่ได้เลยเนี่ย” คุณแกล้งดุ ลากเขากลับไปที่รถ แดเนียลถอนหายใจด้วยท่าทางเกินจริงเมื่อนั่งลงประจำที่ข้างคนขับอย่างเดิม “พี่จะไปส่งผมอีกแล้ว ต้องจ่ายค่ารถไหม มื้อเย็นก็อุตส่าห์เลี้ยง”

“นี่เป็นการปลอบใจเฉย ๆ หรอก มีครั้งถัดไปก็ไม่เลี้ยงแล้ว” คุณเบ้ปาก สตาร์ทรถแล้วบังคับให้มันเคลื่อนตัวอย่างนุ่มนวลที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้

“ยังจะมีครั้งถัดไปอีกเหรอ” เขาเลิกคิ้ว

คุณหักพวงมาลัย เหยียบคันเร่งขึ้นเป็นเก้าสิบเมื่อเห็นว่าถนนโล่ง แล้วตอบเขา “จะเลิกเป็นนายแบบหรือยังล่ะเราน่ะ”

“พี่พูดแบบนี้อีกแล้ว อย่างกับว่าเราจะมีเวลาเจอกันขนาดนั้นตราบใดที่ยังไม่ลาออกจากอาชีพที่ทำอยู่”

“ใช่ เราจะมีเวลาเจอกันขนาดนั้นเลยแหละแดเนียล ตราบใดที่นายยังติดสัญญากับทอมฟอร์ดอยู่” คุณยื่นมือขวาไปเล่นผมเขา “ทนหน่อยนะที่รัก เรายังต้องเจอกันอีกนาน”

“ย้อนเก่ง” แดเนียลบ่นอุบ เอียงคอหนีคุณไปพิงกระจก ทำเหมือนครั้งก่อนที่เขานั่งตรงนี้ไม่มีผิดเพี้ยน

“Said the drama queen.” คุณพึมพำในอีกภาษาเพราะนั่นคือประโยคแรกที่เข้ามาในหัวหลังได้ยินคำพูดของเขา

“Shouldn’t it be drama king?” แดเนียลมองคุณ คุณยิ้มตอบ เขาติดกับคุณแล้ว

“ยอมรับซะงั้น?”

ใช้เวลาประมวลผลเพียงครึ่งวินาทีเจ้าเด็กข้างตัวคุณก็ตะโกนลั่นรถจนน่ากลัวว่าคันข้าง ๆ จะได้ยินด้วย

“ไม่ได้ดราม่า!”

 

เขากอดอก ไม่คุยกับคุณอีกตลอดทาง ยื่นมือไปเล่นด้วยอีกยังไงก็ไม่สน ร้องเพลงกวนประสาทแล้วก็ยังไม่หันมา ใจแข็งจริงเลยเชียว สุดท้ายคุณก็เลิกแกล้งเขา แล้วหันความสนใจทั้งหมดกลับมาอยู่ที่การขับรถแทน เขาไม่ปล่อยให้คุณกังวลข้ามวัน แดเนียลหันมาหาคุณเมื่อรถจอดนิ่งหน้าอาคารสูงที่คุ้นเคย

“ขอโทรศัพท์หน่อยสิครับพี่ซองอู” คุณไม่รู้เหตุผลว่าทำไม แต่ก็ปลดล็อกหน้าจอแล้วยื่นมันให้เขาอยู่ดี

“ครั้งถัดไปจะเกิดขึ้นได้ก็ด้วยการทำอย่างนี้ต่างหาก” แดเนียลจับมือคุณหลังทำอะไรสักอย่างกับมือถือของคุณเสร็จ เขาวางมันคืนแล้วก้าวขาออกไปจากรถ ยิ้มสดใสพร้อมโบกมือให้ ก่อนจะเดินหายลับไปหลังประตูทางเข้าอพาร์ทเมนต์

คุณก้มมองจอมือถือ คุณพบชุดตัวเลข คุณไม่รู้จะทำยังไงกับมันดี  
คุณคิดว่าคุณควรกดเซฟ คุณกดเซฟเบอร์นั้นในชื่อDaniel K.

คุณไม่ได้นึกถึงมันอีกจนกระทั่งกลับถึงที่พักของตัวเอง คุณอาบน้ำ เตรียมเข้านอนแล้วในตอนที่เรื่องของเลขชุดนั้นกลับเข้ามาในหัว

คุณเข้าแอปพลิเคชั่นไอเมสเสจ จิ้มรายชื่อที่เพิ่งถูกเพิ่มมา พิมพ์อักขระสามตัว แล้วกดส่ง

_[ Hi. ]_

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag: #MeetDanik  
> A/N: เบื่อการกระทำความอ๋ง หมั่นไส้ เปิดตัวคอลเลคชั่นเด็กพี่ซองอู


	5. LOG 3

หากมีแล็ปท็อป จะทำงานที่ไหนก็ได้ทั้งนั้น การที่คุณมานอนที่อพาร์ทเมนต์ของแดเนียลในแจ็กสันไฮต์สไม่ต่างกับการไปนั่งทำงานในสตาร์บัคส์หรือขับรถออกไปบิลด์อารมณ์ไกลถึงฟลอริด้าแม้สักนิดเดียว

คุณไปมาหาสู่กับคังแดเนียลด้วยเรื่องไม่ค่อยเป็นเรื่องบ่อยขึ้น บางทีเขาแค่หาเพื่อนดื่ม บางทีเขาแค่หาคนคุยด้วยเรื่อยเปื่อย เราสปอยล์หนังที่อีกคนไม่มีเวลาไปดูให้กันฟังเพื่อนำไปคิดต่อว่าควรจะรู้สึกเสียดายหรือไม่โดยที่เต็มใจรับรู้กันแล้วทั้งสองฝ่าย บางทีแดเนียลก็แค่อยากได้ผู้ชมท่าเต้นที่ตัวเองคิดขึ้น เขามีชื่อของคุณเป็นตัวเลือกผู้ชมลำดับแรกและลำดับเดียว บางทีเราไปคาราโอเกะ(เขาแร็ปได้! ทำคุณอึ้งไปเลยในตอนที่ฟังครั้งแรก) บางทีคุณชวนเขาไปเดินถ่ายพอร์ตเทรตเล่นตามถนน บางทีคุณจับเขาแต่งตัวด้วยเสื้อยืด กางเกงธรรมดา โทนสีขาว สีชมพู และสีฟ้าพาสเทล แปลงเปลี่ยนภาพลักษณ์ของเขาให้ต่างจากในนิตยสารเป็นอีกขั้ว ใบหน้าเรียบเนียนไร้ซึ่งเครื่องสำอางปกปิด ริมฝีปากมีเพียงลิปบาล์มฉาบบาง ๆ เขาไม่เคยปฏิเสธคุณ ไม่เคยแสดงความไม่มั่นใจให้เห็น แถมสองสามครั้งให้หลังมานี้เขายังเป็นคนเอ่ยปากขอคุณพร้อมกับฟิตติ้งให้ดูผ่านวิดีโอคอลอีกต่างหาก

ว่าแดเนียลเอาแต่ใจกับคุณไม่ได้ เพราะคุณก็เอาแต่ใจมากพอกันกับเขา แค่คนละแบบ

คุณเองดื้อจะตามใจเขาทั้งที่รู้ว่ามันอาจส่งผลกลับมาไม่ดีเท่าไหร่ หรือที่เรียกอีกอย่างว่าสปอยล์นั่นล่ะ

 

.

 

นี่เป็นอีกคืนที่คุณอยู่ค้างที่ห้องของเขา เรานอนร่วมเตียงกันแต่ไม่เคยมีอะไรเกินเลย ไม่จำเป็นต้องวางอะไรกั้นตรงกลาง ไม่มีท่าทีเขินอายประดักประเดิดทั้งก่อนนอนและตอนตื่นขึ้นมาพบหน้ากัน เราทำแบบนี้บ่อยจนนับครั้งไม่ได้ มันเป็นเรื่องที่ทั้งสองฝ่ายชินชาแล้ว

คุณลุกจากเตียงอย่างเงียบเชียบ มือล้วงลงในกระเป๋าที่วางข้างเตียง หยิบกล้องตัวเท่าฝ่ามือที่มีไว้เผื่อใช้เก็บภาพเร่งด่วนออกมา หมุนปรับเซ็ตติ้งให้เป็นโหมดสำหรับการถ่ายภาพกลางคืน เล็งไปที่เขา ปลายนิ้วขยับหมุนเลนส์ระยะ24-70มิลลิเมตรไปพลางก้าวเท้าเปลี่ยนตำแหน่ง กดชัตเตอร์ไปพลาง

เส้นผมสีอ่อนรกรุงรังปิดบังหน้าตา  
ลำคอโล่งว่างไร้สายสร้อยสีเงินประดับ  
เสื้อตัวโคร่งที่เลิกขึ้นเล็กน้อยเปิดเผยลอนกล้ามหน้าท้องเรียงตัวสวยน่ามอง  
กางเกงขาสั้นยับย่นที่ร่นขึ้นสูงใจสั่น  
มือของเขาบนหน้าท้อง  
มืออีกข้างที่วางหงายบนหมอน  
ใบหน้าด้านข้างของเขา  
เท้าที่พันเกี่ยวอยู่กับผ้านวม  
คอเสื้อเว้าลึกถึงกลางอก  
ริมฝีปากขยับส่งเสียงงึมงำจับใจความไม่ค่อยได้

นี่เป็นกิจกรรมลับยามค่ำคืนที่คุณไม่เคยบอกให้เขาได้รู้

คุณลดกล้องในมือลง พินิจเพ่งเรือนกายของเขาทุกส่วนด้วยตาเปล่า หยุดสายตานานเป็นพิเศษตรงแผ่นหลังขาว — หรือจะให้เจาะจงชัดเจนกว่านั้นก็คือคุณมองที่ขอบยางยืดของกางเกงขาสั้นที่แดเนียลสวม, ลงต่ำอีกหน่อย — แล้วกลืนน้ำลายเอื้อกใหญ่

คิดว่าตัวเองเป็นอดัม เลอวีญในเอ็มวีเพลงแอนิมอลหรือไงวะ  
โรคจิตชะมัด

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag: #MeetDanik


	6. LOG 4

**/ DANIEL /**

องซองอูเป็นคนที่อัธยาศัยดี ดูเหมือนจะรายล้อมด้วยผู้คนตลอดเวลาจนไม่น่าจะรู้จักคำว่าเหงา แต่ความจริงแล้วเขากลับอยู่โดดเดี่ยว นั่นคือสิ่งที่คุณเห็นเมื่อใช้เวลาอยู่กับเขามากขึ้น เขาเรียกร้องการเข้าหาอย่างเงียบเชียบโดยมีคุณเป็นข้ออ้าง เขามักจะบอกว่าเห็นคุณดูซึม ๆ เมื่ออยู่คนเดียวเลยจะยังไม่กลับ (เขาคิดว่าคุณยังไม่ชินกับการย้ายมาอยู่ในเมืองใหม่เพียงลำพัง, ก็ถูก แต่ตอนนี้คุณมีรูนีย์กับปีเตอร์มาอยู่ด้วยแล้ว คุณไม่รู้สึกเหงาขนาดนั้นหรอก) บางทีก็บอกว่าคุณดูต้องการให้เขาอยู่ด้วย มันจริงกึ่งหนึ่ง คุณอยากให้เขาอยู่ แต่ถ้าตัวเขาเองไม่ได้อยากอยู่จริง ๆ ก็คงอยู่ไม่ได้หรอกใช่ไหมล่ะ

พฤติกรรมแบบนั้นของเขาไม่ได้ทำให้คุณหงุดหงิด ตรงกันข้าม คุณรู้สึกพึงพอใจ คุณชอบการได้ตื่นมาพบเขาอยู่ใกล้ ๆ ชอบการที่มีสายตาของเขาจับจ้องมองเรือนร่างของตัวเอง แม้ไม่เคยยื่นมือมาแตะอีกเลยหลังจากวันนั้น แต่มันก็มากพอจะกินเวลาสองสามนาทีขณะอาบน้ำของคุณไปได้

ตลกดีเหมือนกันที่ต้องมาช่วยตัวเองทั้งที่ตัวต้นเหตุที่ทำให้มีอารมณ์ก็อยู่ห่างออกไปแค่ประตูกั้นนี่เอง คุณหัวเราะกับตัวเอง ล้างมือให้สะอาด ก่อนจะจัดการทำกิจวัตรยามเช้า เตรียมตัวเองให้พร้อมรับวันใหม่

เช้านี้คุณเดินไปส่งเขาถึงแค่หน้าประตู ไม่ได้ติดรถเขาไปไหนเหมือนปกติเพราะเขามีงานที่อีกฟากเมือง ส่วนคุณก็ต้องรีบแต่งตัวรอผู้จัดการมารับไปสตูดิโอที่ไกลออกไปราวหนึ่งชั่วโมง เราไม่ได้กอดกัน เขาแค่พยักหน้า บอกว่าขอให้เป็นวันที่ดีแล้วเดินจากไป คุณมองแผ่นหลังของเขา ก้าวเท้ากลับเข้ามาในห้อง แล้วปิดประตูลง

คุณไม่เคยบอกเขา คุณไม่เคยขออะไรมากไปกว่าขอให้เขามาอยู่ข้าง ๆ เพราะคุณเองก็ไม่เข้าใจนักว่าสิ่งที่ตัวเองรู้สึกอยู่คืออะไร คุณรักที่จะได้ทำให้เขาประทับใจ คุณมีความสุขที่ได้เห็นว่าในบางครั้งเขามองคุณด้วยสายตาแบบเดียวกับที่เห็นว่าใช้มองเด็กผู้ชายหน้าตาจิ้มลิ้มน่ารักเจ้าของชื่อจัสตินคนนั้น นั่นมีความหมายต่อคุณเพราะมันหมายความว่าในสายตาของเขา คุณไม่ได้ถูกแปะป้ายจัดไว้ให้อยู่ในกลุ่ม‘อันตราย’อีกต่อไป

คุณนึกถึงเขาบ่อย ๆ คุณจินตนาการถึงดวงตาคู่นั้นขององซองอูในตอนที่มองกล้อง เป็นสายตาของเขาที่กำลังจับจ้องทุกกิริยาการเคลื่อนไหวของคุณ เป็นเขาที่อยู่หลังกล้องทุกตัวที่คุณมอง

คุณอยากถูกเขามอง คุณอยากให้เขาสอดมือเข้ามาในสาบเสื้อแล้วสัมผัสเนื้อตัวคุณ คุณคิดถึงมือกร้านของเขาที่ลูบไล้ไปตามส่วนต่าง ๆ คิดถึงริมฝีปากของเขาที่แตะบนคอ ลิ้นของเขาในโพรงปาก คุณคิดถึงเวอร์ซาเช่พัวร์ฮอมเมอร์ที่ต้องเข้าไปอยู่ใกล้ ๆ เขาเท่านั้นจึงจะได้กลิ่น เรียวขาของเขาขยับเสียดสีกับส่วนกลางของร่างกายใต้ร่มผ้า คุณนึกไกลไปถึงนิ้วของเขาที่ค่อย ๆ สอดเข้ามาภายในร่างกายเพื่อเตรียมความพร้อมให้คุณอย่างช้า ๆ คุณคิดถึงการกลั่นแกล้งโดยไม่ตั้งใจที่ทำให้คุณอยากใจแทบขาดนั่น แล้วช้อนสายตาขึ้นหรี่มองช่างภาพที่คุณจำชื่อไม่ได้ผู้ยืนค้ำศีรษะคุณอยู่ผ่านแก้วหลายชิ้นวางซ้อนประกอบกันเป็นเลนส์ 

นี่คือสิ่งที่คุณต้องทำ หากว่าคุณต้องการให้ความปรารถนาของตนเองได้รับการเติมเต็ม  
คุณร้องขอ

ปลายคางเชิดขึ้นไม่กี่องศา เปิดเผยช่วงลำคอประดับสายโซ่สีเงิน จี้กางเขนโลหะเย็นเยียบนอนนิ่งกลางอกระดับเดียวกับกระดุมเม็ดที่สามของเสื้อ ฟันกรามกระทบกันอยู่ข้างใน กลีบปากล่างเผยอขึ้นเล็กน้อย

ผมอยากให้คุณ  
ต้องการ  
ผม

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag: #MeetDanik  
> A/N: คนนึงมีความสุขกับการได้มองเด็กโปรยเสน่ห์ทั้งตั้งใจและไม่ตั้งใจ อีกคนก็สนุก มีความสุขกับการถูกมอง มีความสุขกับการที่ได้เห็นว่ามีคนชอบมองตัวเอง มีความสุขกับการที่ได้เห็นว่าเขาชอบมองตัวเองแค่ไหน
> 
> It’s kinda unhealthy yet fiercely development of relationship. Too fast. Too fiery. Too much of obsession. Too eager. Too strict. Too easy. Too horny. I could say that they had too much of everything and the only thing they’re lacked of is the _right_ thing.
> 
> If you have any question please go to Twitter: [@DCCCXXV](twitter.com/DCCCXXV) or left your doubt at Ask: [@AskYULATY](ask.fm/AskYULATY)
> 
> Come talk to me. I'm dying to know how you feel about all these things.
> 
> x.


	7. LOG 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: **TRIGGER WARNING!** for Racism, Sexual Harrassment and Language.

**“I’m going to the club. Is there a rule about _how should you dressed when you’re going out for drink and dance?_ How the fuck he expect me to wore? Three pieces suit? How dare that bastard said I’m wrong when he’s the one who can’t keep his hands to himself and keep his dick in his pants? Those punches are not enough! I should have done it better way. Jesus fucking chr—”**

“Language, Dan.”

**“For the Christ’s sake Ong Seong Wu! I can’t believe it. Is that all you want to talk about? After all those fucking shit you wanted to talk about me _swearing?_ Fuck it! I don’t care if I’m going to hell for that!”**

คุณรินวอดก้าใส่แก้ว ดื่มเอง  
แดเนียลน่าจะต้องใช้เวลาอย่างน้อยก็อีกสักครึ่งชั่วโมงกว่าจะสงบสติได้

 

การนัดดื่มของเราคืนนี้เป็นไปอย่างไม่ราบรื่นนัก  
หรือถ้าให้พูดตรง ๆ กว่านั้น มันเป็นหายนะ

คุณกำลังยืนรอจะสั่งเครื่องดื่มและมองบั้นท้ายสาว ๆ ผู้สวมใส่ริปจีนส์สั้นกุดอยู่ในตอนที่มีเสียงโหวกเหวกดังขึ้นแทรกเพลงจังหวะหนักหน่วง มันเป็นเรื่องปกติที่จะเกิดขึ้นในคลับ คุณแทบไม่ใส่ใจ หลายคนเมาแล้วโวยวาย ธรรมดามาก

แต่คุณหันไปมองทางต้นเสียง  
และพบว่าตรงที่คนยืนมุงกันอยู่น่ะ คือแถว ๆ โต๊ะของคุณกับแดเนียล

คุณพุ่งตัวแทรกเข้าไปกลางวงก่อนจะรู้ตัวว่าทำอะไร

แดเนียลกำลังพยายามเอาเลือดหัวผู้ชายคนหนึ่งออกอยู่ในตอนที่คุณฝ่าเข้าไปได้สำเร็จ ไม่มีใครห้าม ไม่มีใครกล้าห้าม สายตาเกรี้ยวกราดและเสียงสบถด่าที่พรั่งพรูออกมาไม่หยุดจากปากชายร่างหนาผู้กำลังได้เปรียบอยู่ในตอนนี้ทำให้ไม่มีใครกล้ายุ่ง แอลกอฮอล์ก็ด้วย ความอยากรู้อยากเห็นก็อีกส่วน แล้วก็ความตื่นเต้นเร้าใจที่เกิดจากการได้เห็นการต่อสู้ที่หลาย ๆ คนรู้สึกนั่นอีก

คุณยื่นแขนเข้าขวาง ออกแรงรั้งแดเนียลที่คร่อมกลางร่างชายอีกคนออกมา ในทีแรกเขาดื้อ แทบเหวี่ยงหมัดใส่คุณเข้าอีกคน แต่พอเขาเห็นว่าเป็นคุณเขาก็สงบลงหน่อย ลุกขึ้นยืน แล้วก้าวยาว ๆ ตามแรงฉุดของคุณไปด้านนอกแต่โดยดี

 

“Mind telling me what’s just happened?” คุณถามเขาเมื่อเราออกมาถึงที่จอดรถ เขาถอนหายใจ “When we get back, maybe. Now take me home. I hate to be in this wrecked shirt.”

ตอนนี้คุณเพิ่งสังเกตว่าเสื้อที่เขาสวมอยู่ในสภาพที่ต่างไปจากเดิม มันเปื้อนคราบของเหลวสีแดง ๆ ม่วง ๆ คุณก้าวเข้าใกล้เขา ก้มลงดมกลิ่น

“Wine. Cheap one. I didn’t murder anyone tonight. Don’t look at me like that.” เขาขมวดคิ้ว คุณถอยออกห่าง “You almost did.”

“You should let me.” แดเนียลตอบเสียงเรียบ พาตัวเองไปยืนข้างรถ รอให้คุณกดรีโมตเปิดประตู คุณยื่นมือไปหาเขา วางมันทาบแก้ม

_“I can’t watch you destroying your life.”_

 

เวลาเดินทางและความเงียบในรถไม่ได้ทำให้แดเนียลสงบลง  
เขาเป็นเหมือนภูเขาไฟ ในตอนที่เราเข้าไปในห้องพักของเขาเรียบร้อยแล้ว คุณเอ่ยถามถึงสาเหตุที่เขาทำแบบนั้นในคลับอีกครั้ง แล้วสิ่งที่เขากักเก็บไว้ก็ทะลักออกมา

แดเนียลกำลังจะเดินไปหาคุณเพื่อจะบอกว่าเขาเปลี่ยนใจ อยากดื่มคาลัวร์มากกว่าแซงเกรียในตอนที่ชายคนนั้นเข้ามาหา—ขวางทาง—และชวนคุยด้วยรอยยิ้มดูเหมือนจะเป็นมิตร เขายิ้ม ตอบคำถามสองสามคำ มันเหมือนจะไม่มีอะไรร้ายแรงจนกระทั่งคนคนนั้นเริ่มเข้ามาถึงเนื้อถึงตัว แดเนียลดันอีกฝ่ายออก พยายามปฏิเสธอย่างมีสติถึงแม้ว่าในใจจะเริ่มคุกรุ่น

แล้วความพยายามของเขาก็พังลงเมื่อไอ้เวรนั่นปาแก้วไวน์ที่ถือไว้อยู่ในมือใส่ พร้อมกับพูดจาดูถูก ทั้งเรื่องความเป็นเอเชียที่ชัดเจนอยู่บนหน้า แล้วก็เรื่องเครื่องแต่งกาย ทั้งที่สิ่งที่แดเนียลสวมใส่ก็เหมือนกับคนอีกครึ่งคลับ, เสื้อเชิ้ตปลดกระดุมสองเม็ดบนกับสกินนี่ยีนส์

มันบอกว่าแดเนียลเป็นแค่ผู้ชายขายบริการที่เล่นตัวเพื่อเรียกร้องให้สนใจ

สิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นหลังจากนั้น ก็คือเหตุการณ์ที่คุณเดินเข้าไปเป็นประจักษ์พยานนั่นล่ะ

 

แดเนียลนั่งใช้ความคิดอยู่เงียบ ๆ กับตัวเองห้านาที ก่อนเขาจะลุกไปอาบน้ำเปลี่ยนชุดใหม่โดยใช้เวลาไม่นาน เขากลับออกมาพร้อมเสื้อเชิ้ตเปียกหมาด ๆ ที่ไม่มีรอยเลอะให้เห็นแล้ว ตากมันไว้ที่ระเบียง แล้วเดินมาหาคุณ ดูลังเล แต่แล้วก็หยิบขวดใสที่ด้านในมีของเหลวเหลืออยู่เพียงหนึ่งส่วนห้าไป กระดกดื่มเหมือนมันเป็นน้ำเปล่า

“Sorry.” เขากล่าวมันออกมาด้วยเสียงที่แหบกว่าปกติที่เป็นหลังดื่มหมด สายตาที่มองคุณเหมือนกับสายตาของลูกหมาที่ถูกเจ้าของจับได้ว่าทำความผิด คุณลูบผมของเขา ยิ้มบางให้ “No need to.”

“I said bad things…”

“Go to church and confess it to our lord father, then.”

แดเนียลหัวเราะกับประโยคนั้นของคุณจนไหล่สั่น เอียงศีรษะไถมือของคุณสองสามทีแล้วก็นิ่งไป ความโกรธจางลงแล้ว จะเหลืออยู่ก็แต่ความสั่นไหวที่คุณมองเห็นในแววตาของเขา เขากำลังคิดเรื่องที่มีแต่พระเจ้าเท่านั้นที่รู้ว่าคืออะไร เขากำลังกลัว เขากำลังสูญเสียความมั่นใจ และคุณไม่ชอบที่ได้เห็นเขาเป็นแบบนี้

คุณตัดสินใจลุกขึ้นโน้มตัวข้ามโต๊ะ จูบเขาที่มุมปาก วางมือที่หลังคอ

“Forget about it and dance with me, will you?”

เขายืนตาม ปัดมือของคุณออก ตอบด้วยสีหน้าจริงจัง

“Only if you let me choose the song.”

คุณฉีกยิ้มกว้าง  
คุณไม่เคยขัดใจเขาอยู่แล้ว

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag: #MeetDanik


	8. LOG 6

สิ่งแรกที่คุณเห็นเมื่อลืมตาขึ้นมาวันนี้คือกลุ่มผมสีน้ำตาลคาราเมลของแดเนียล, วันนี้เขาพาตัวเองมานอนชิดกับคุณ ขยับอีกหน่อยก็แทบจะเกยกันได้แล้ว เว้นที่ว่างอีกฟากเตียงไว้จนน่าจะพอเหลือให้นอนได้อีกคน

ตอนนี้หกนาฬิกา ปกติแดเนียลจะตื่นแล้ว แต่คงเพราะกว่าเราจะเข้านอนก็ตีสอง ไหนจะปริมาณวอดก้าที่เขากรอกลงคอไปอีก สองสิ่งนั้นเป็นสาเหตุที่ชัดแจ้งและหนักแน่นมากพอที่จะใช้อธิบายว่าทำไมเขายังไม่รู้สึกตัว

ช่องสี่เหลี่ยมว่างเปล่าคือสิ่งที่คุณเห็นเมื่อเพ่งมองปฏิทินที่เขาเพิ่งนำมาติดไว้บนผนังข้างเตียง วันนี้แดเนียลไม่มีงาน ดีแล้ว คุณพยักหน้ากับตัวเองแล้วยกมือขึ้นนวดหัวตา ค่อย ๆ ลุกนั่ง หยิบมือถือที่วางไว้ใกล้โคมไฟข้างเตียงขึ้นมาเช็คเผื่อว่าจะมีอะไรไม่คาดฝันอย่างการสั่งแก้งานด่วนเข้ามา แต่ไม่มี นี่ก็เป็นเรื่องดีเหมือนกัน

คุณลังเลว่าควรจะลุกไปต้มกาแฟหรือจะนอนต่อ ถ้าอยู่ที่ห้องตัวเองคุณจะนอนต่อ แต่วันนี้อยู่ที่ห้องแดเนียล แต่วันนี้เจ้าของห้องยังไม่ตื่น โอเค คุณตัดสินใจจะนอนต่อ

เมื่อคุณเอนตัวลงที่เดิม คนข้าง ๆ คุณขยับ เขายกตัวนิดหน่อยเพื่อมาใช้ส่วนอกของคุณแทนหมอนแล้วกล่าวทักทายด้วยเสียงงัวเงีย “Morning…”

“ไง หลับสบายดีไหม”

แดเนียลสั่นหัว แขนที่เก็บไว้แนบตัวของเขาวาดผ่านช่วงลำตัวของคุณ “ง่วง”

“ง่วงก็นอน ไม่มีใครว่า” คุณขยับตัวนิดหน่อยให้ขยับแขนได้สะดวกแล้ววางมือบนศีรษะของเขา แดเนียลที่ซบอยู่แบบนี้ทำให้คุณนึกถึงสุนัขที่เคยเลี้ยงเมื่อสมัยยังอาศัยอยู่เกาหลีใต้ ชอบอ้อนแบบนี้เหมือนกัน ถอดแบบมาเป๊ะเลย คุณยิ้มกับตัวเอง เรียวนิ้วเกี่ยวเส้นผมที่ยังดูมีน้ำหนักและสุขภาพดีถึงแม้ว่าจะผ่านการกัดสีและย้อมมาอย่างหนักหน่วง นึกสงสัยว่าเขาดูแลมันยังไง แล้วก็โน้ตไว้ในใจว่าจะถามทีหลัง หากชวนคุยตอนนี้แดเนียลคงจะไม่ได้นอนต่อ

เขาไม่ได้คุยกับคุณมากไปกว่านั้น เขาสูดหายใจเข้าลึกแล้วถอนออกช้า ๆ หลายครั้งจึงค่อยนิ่งลงตามปกติ คุณไม่รู้ว่าเขาตัดสินใจจะนอนต่อแล้วหรือยังรู้สึกตัวแล้วคิดอะไรอยู่ เขาหันหน้าออกไปในทิศที่คุณไม่สามารถมองเห็นได้ คุณไม่รู้ แต่คุณหวังว่าเขาจะทำตามตัวเลือกแรกที่คุณคิดไว้

เขาวางหูแนบใกล้ ๆ หัวใจคุณ  
คุณหวังว่าเสียงและจังหวะของมันจะทำให้เขาหลับฝันดี

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can supporting me by tweet with hashtag: #MeetDanik , left a kudos or comment.  
> A/N: อัปถี่ไปปะ เบื่อไหม ทนเอานะ บาย 55555555555555555 คิดเห็นอย่างไรเข้ามาพูดคุยกันได้ทั้งที่Twitter: [@DCCCXXV](twitter.com/DCCCXXV) และ Ask: [@AskYULATY](ask.fm/AskYULATY) ♡


	9. LOG 7

“พี่ซองอูครับ เลือกลิปให้หน่อย” เขาที่สวมเพียงเชิ้ตสีไวน์ยังไม่กลัดกระดุมสักเม็ดกับทรังก์สีขาวเดินมาหาคุณที่เพิ่งเดินออกมาจากห้องน้ำ ในมือถือผ้าขนหนูผืนเล็กสำหรับใช้เช็ดผมที่ยังไม่แห้งดีอยู่ คุณมองเขา มองผ่านไปด้านหลัง เห็นเสื้อผ้าหลากหลายสไตล์เรียงรายกันอยู่ แดเนียลคงยังเลือกเสื้อผ้าไม่ถูกจึงได้อยู่ในสภาพนี้

คุณละมือจากผ้าที่คล้องคอตนเอง หยิบแท่งลิปสติกสามอันมาจากเขา ปาดลองมันบนหลังมือเพื่อหาความต่าง แทบจะไม่มี เหมือนว่าสิ่งที่มีไม่เหมือนกันคือแบรนด์กับพิกเมนต์ ไม่มีแท่งไหนถูกใจคุณ คุณนึกในใจ ลองใช้นิ้วเบลนด์บางส่วนเข้าด้วยกัน อาจดีขึ้น คิดอย่างนั้นแล้วก็ทิ้งตัวลงข้าง ๆ คนที่เพิ่งนั่งบนเตียง ขาข้างหนึ่งพับ ข้างหนึ่งหย่อนลง

“ทาให้ด้วย” เขาว่า โน้มตัวมาหาคุณ

“สองสามเดือนก่อนใครนะเพิ่งบอกฉันว่าเริ่มเมคอัปเองเป็นบ้างแล้ว ตอนนี้ลืมหรือไง” คุณบ่นอย่างไม่จริงจังนักขณะกดแท่งลิปสติกเนื้อครีมสีแดงอิฐลงบนกลีบปากล่างของเขา แล้วใช้อีกแท่งที่สีคล้ายคลึงกันแต่เข้มกว่าวาดตรงขอบอย่างระมัดระวัง “จัสตินก็ชอบงอแงแบบนี้ ดื้อไม่ทำเองสักที ฉันไม่น่าบอกเลยว่าเคยเวิร์คช็อปแต่งหน้า ให้ตายสิ”

คุณเกลี่ยปากเขาด้วยนิ้ว ความจริงควรใช้พู่กันแต่คิดว่าเขาคงไม่มีและขี้เกียจลุกไปหยิบจึงได้ทำแบบนี้แทน แดเนียลเม้มปากงับนิ้วคุณเบา ๆ เป็นการหยอกเล่น คุณดึงนิ้วออก มองดุ แล้วเขาก็กลอกตา

“อยู่กับผมแล้วพี่สนใจแต่ผมไม่ได้เหรอ” เขากล่าวเหมือนไม่จริงจังแต่น้ำเสียงสื่อความชัดเจนว่าเขาไม่ชอบใจที่คุณกล่าวถึงคนอื่นในตอนนี้เท่าใดนัก จะบอกเขายังไงดีล่ะว่าที่ชวนคุยเรื่อยเปื่อยถึงคนอื่นน่ะ ทุกครั้งคุณทำไปเพราะไม่อยากสนใจเขามากเกินไป คุณไม่รู้ว่าคุณจะเผลอทำอะไรลงไปบ้าง

คุณเชยคางเขา วันนี้คังแดเนียลก็มีเสน่ห์เหมือนอย่างเคย รอยผื่นแดงสองสามจุดบนแก้มที่เขาบ่นว่าน่าจะถูกแมลงกัดไม่อยู่แล้วทั้งที่เมื่อตอนเพิ่งตื่นยังเห็น คงใช้คอนซีลเลอร์กลบไปแล้ว เรื่องลิปก็คงแค่หาเรื่องอ้อนเล่นนั่นแหละ

คุณบีบกรามเขาเบา ๆ “จะดูดีไปถึงไหน ไม่มีกล้องอยู่แถวนี้สักหน่อย”

“ไม่ได้มีกล้องแต่ก็มีพี่มองอยู่ไงครับ นั่นมากพอแล้ว” แดเนียลขยิบตา ดึงข้อมือคุณออกเพื่อให้ปล่อยแล้วลุกเดินไปยืนหน้ากระจก เขาหันซ้ายหันขวา เปลื้องเชิ้ตที่สวมอยู่ออกไปใส่ไม้แขวนอันที่ว่างแล้วคว้าตัวอื่นที่วางอยู่ใกล้ ๆ มาทาบตัว

“อยากถ่ายแบบเซ็กซี่ ๆ จัง” เขากล่าวเมื่อคุณลุกไปหา คุณหยิบยีนส์ขาสั้นสองตัวที่ธรรมดาที่สุดในบรรดาของที่เขาเอาออกมาเรียงขึ้นมาทาบช่วงล่างของเขา ไม่ได้มองหน้าในตอนที่ตอบ “อยากถ่ายนู้ดเหรอ”

“เซ็กซี่ก็พอ” เขาพูดแก้

“พูดเหมือนยังถ่ายเซ็กซี่ไม่เยอะพอ มากกว่านี้ก็นู้ดแล้ว” พูดไปความทรงจำก็ไหลย้อนกลับไปเมื่อสัปดาห์ก่อน คุณซื้อนิตยสารที่แดเนียลมีส่วนร่วมอยู่ในนั้นมา เขาบอกว่าเขาได้รับการติดต่อจากเครื่องประดับแบรนด์หนึ่ง แล้วภาพจากงานนั้นจะลงในเล่มนี้ คุณคิดว่ามันไม่น่าจะเป็นอะไร ถึงแม้คุณจะชอบคอชอบเขาเป็นพิเศษ ชอบใบหูของเขา และชอบมองแผ่นอกวับ ๆ แวม ๆ ผ่านสาบเสื้อที่กลัดกระดุมไม่เรียบร้อย แต่สิ่งเหล่านั้นก็แค่ทำให้ระบบไหลเวียนเลือดทำงานดีขึ้นหน่อย ไม่ได้อันตรายมาก

ไม่ได้อันตรายมาก  
คุณจำต้องเก็บคำนั้นไปฝังลึกหกฟุตทันทีที่เปิดดู

สายตานั่นมันอะไรกัน  
พรีเซนต์สร้อยคอแต่สายตากลับดึงไว้ไม่ให้มองไปที่ไหนเลย

ขีดฆ่าคำว่า _ไม่_ ออก คังแดเนียลอันตรายมากในเวลาที่เขาต้องการจะเป็นแบบนั้น

คุณจำได้ว่าวันนั้นคุณใช้เวลาเกือบสิบห้านาทีในการคูลดาวน์และอีกสิบนาทีพร้อมด้วยความพยายามอย่างมากในการรวบรวมสมาธิกลับมาทำงานต่อ

 _เด็กอันตราย_  
ส่วนลึก ๆ ในใจของคุณยังคงเรียกคังแดเนียลแบบนั้นอยู่

 

“นู้ดไม่ได้แปลว่าเซ็กซี่เสมอไป” เขายู่หน้า ยืนนิ่งเป็นตุ๊กตาให้คุณจับแต่งตัว คุณเปลี่ยนใจจากยีนส์ขาสั้นไปหยิบสกินนี่เดนิมที่มีรอยขาดประปรายแบบที่เขาสวมบ่อย ๆ ขึ้นมา ยัดมันใส่มือเขาเป็นเชิงบอกให้สวม

“คังแดเนียลทำอะไรก็เซ็กซี่” คุณกล่าวความในใจของคุณออกไป นี่ไม่ได้เป็นเพียงคำยกยอ แต่มันคือสิ่งที่คุณเห็น มันคือสิ่งที่คุณรู้สึก เขาที่เพิ่งสวมกางเกงเรียบร้อยเงยหน้าขึ้นมา แก้มขึ้นสี

“พี่อยากถ่ายผมนู้ดเหรอ” เขาไม่ได้ถามอย่างเคอะเขิน ตรงข้ามกันเสียมากกว่า มันฟังเหมือนเขากำลังท้าทาย และยื่นข้อเสนอ

“อยาก” คุณยอมรับเต็มปากเต็มคำ มุมปากยกขึ้นไม่กี่องศา คุณไม่กล่าวอะไรมากไปกว่านั้น เพียงแค่ใช้สายตามองสำรวจเรือนกายอันไร้ตำหนิของเขาอย่างเปิดเผย แดเนียลเอียงคอ ขยับตัวนิดหน่อยเพื่อให้คุณมองได้สะดวกมากขึ้น ไม่คิดปกปิดอะไรเลย คุณรักส่วนนี้ของเขา คุณรักเขาที่นำเสนอตัวเองเป็น คุณรักเขาที่รู้ว่าต้องทำอย่างไรจึงจะได้ความสนใจอย่างเต็มรูปแบบจากผู้มอง

 

“พี่ซองอู ปกติช่างภาพเขามีอารมณ์กันไหม เวลาถ่ายงานแบบนั้น ผมสงสัยมาตลอดเลย” เขาถามต่อ

“ไม่มี”

“สักนิดนึง?”

คุณถอนหายใจ หยิบเชิ้ตสีขาวกับเสื้อสีเดียวกันที่ปาดคอลงลึกเกินจำเป็นนิดหน่อยขึ้นมาวางบนตัวเขา “เป็นคนสร้างผลงานกับเป็นคนเสพผลงานมันไม่เหมือนกัน อธิบายยากอยู่”

“แล้วพี่รู้สึกยังไง เวลาที่มองผม”

คุณตัดสินใจเลือกเสื้อเชิ้ตให้แดเนียล เมื่อคิดได้อย่างนั้นแล้วก็จับตัวเขาหันหน้าเข้าหากระจก ยืนซ้อนด้านหลัง จับให้เขาสอดมือเข้าไปในช่องแขนเสื้อ กล่าวตอบไปพลางขณะที่ติดกระดุมจากด้านล่างขึ้นสู่ด้านบน คางเกยอยู่บนไหล่ สายตามองสบกับเขาในกระจก

“อยากสั่งให้ถอดเสื้อผ้าแล้วนอนเฉย ๆ ฉันจะลองทำงานเลียนแบบพอลล็อค สีน้ำมันบนร่างมนุษย์คงดูไม่เลว”

“พี่อยากสาดอารมณ์ใส่ผมเหรอ” คำถามสองแง่สามง่าม แต่ไม่ว่าจะตีความไปทางไหน คำตอบของคุณก็มีอยู่เพียงอย่างเดียว

“ใช่” คำนั้นหลุดออกไปง่ายกว่าที่คุณคาด เขานิ่งไม่ขยับไปพักหนึ่ง ครุ่นคิดบางอย่างกับตัวเอง แล้วก็หันหลังกลับมามองหน้าคุณโดยตรง ยิ้มกว้างโชว์ฟันกระต่าย “ผมจะเอาไปพิจารณาดู” ว่าจบเขาก็หลบไปเก็บเสื้อผ้ากลับเข้าตู้

เฮ้ อย่าให้ความหวังกันสิคังแดเนียล  
รู้จักกันมาสักพักแล้วยังไม่รู้หรือไงว่าทางนี้น่ะเป็นคนจริงจังนะ

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag: #MeetDanik


	10. LOG 8

องซองอูกับบุหรี่คือสองสิ่งที่คุณไม่เคยเห็นว่าอยู่ด้วยกันมาก่อน คุณไม่เคยเห็นว่าเขาพกไลท์เตอร์ คุณไม่เคยเห็นถาดแก้วรองเถ้าบุหรี่บนโต๊ะตัวไหนของเขาเลย คุณไม่เคยเห็นซองบุหรี่ในห้องของเขา แต่ตอนนี้เขามีมันอยู่ในมือ กล่องทรงสี่เหลี่ยมผืนผ้าสีเข้มสกรีนชื่อแบรนด์ที่คุณมองเห็นไม่ชัด เบียร์สามขวดและสก็อตวิสกี้ที่ไม่ได้ผสมอะไรอีกห้าหกแก้วทำให้การโฟกัสเป็นเรื่องยากสำหรับคุณ

ซองอูยังคงอยู่ในชุดเดิม เสื้อเชิ้ตสีเทาเข้มกับยีนส์สีดำสนิท แต่เขาถอดรองเท้าออกไปแล้ว เขาเยื้องย่างบนพื้นพรม ตรงไปยังระเบียงด้วยเท้าเปล่า ผลักบานประตู สัมผัสสายลมยามคำคืนของเวสต์แมนฮัตตัน

ดวงไฟเล็กสว่างวาบให้พอเห็นสีหน้าจริงจังของเขาแวบหนึ่ง ก่อนกลุ่มควันขาวจะฟุ้งขึ้นบดบัง กลิ่นฉุนที่ถูกลมพัดให้เข้ามาในห้องทำให้คุณขมวดคิ้ว กลิ่นคล้ายกาแฟ กลิ่นคล้ายรุ่งเช้า กลิ่นคล้ายซองอู

คุณฝืนตัวลุกขึ้นจากเตียงแม้ว่าจะยังรู้สึกหนักที่หัวเหมือนมีคนเอาอะไรสักอย่างมาวางถ่วงไว้ แล้วพยายามทรงตัวบนเท้า ก้าวไปหาเขาอย่างระมัดระวัง ไม่ให้ตัวเองสะดุดล้มพับไปก่อนจะถึงปลายทาง

"เฮ้..." เสียงที่เอ่ยทักนั้นเจือความกังวลและมาพร้อมกับแรงยึดจับแน่นจากฝ่ามือบนต้นแขน ระหว่างริมฝีปากของซองอูไม่ได้มีมวนบุหรี่อยู่อีกแล้ว มันหายไปไหนคุณก็ไม่รู้ คุณกะพริบตา หลายครั้ง เผลอยกมือขึ้นวางบนไหล่ของคนตรงหน้า และเลื่อนขึ้นไปวางประสานกันบนหลังคอของเขา มันอุ่น ควรจะอุ่น ในเมื่อข้างนอกหนาวขนาดนี้ แต่มือของพี่ซองอูเย็น เย็นเหมือนเป็นน้ำแข็งไปแล้ว คุณคิด เอนตัวเข้าใกล้เขามากขึ้นอีกเมื่อเขาลดมือลงวางข้างลำตัวของคุณ

เขาสูบเพราะอะไร คุณไม่รู้เหตุผล คุณไม่สนใจ

คุณรู้เพียงว่าคุณอยากจูบเขา  
อยากได้ความอุ่นทั้งหมดจากตัวเขา และจะทิ้งเขาไว้ให้กลายเป็นรูปสลักน้ำแข็งในท้ายที่สุด

คุณไม่รู้ตัวว่าคุณได้กล่าวความต้องการนั้นออกไป จนกระทั่งคมฟันของเขาขบเข้าที่ริมฝีปากล่าง ย้ำเตือนถึงความจริงหนึ่งอย่าง

คุณต่างหากที่จะถูกเขากลืนกินไปจนหมด และถูกทิ้งไว้ให้ชืดชา ไร้ชีวิต

เป็นอีกครั้งที่คุณใช้เครื่องดื่มแอลกอฮอล์เป็นข้ออ้างในการทำเรื่องโง่ ๆ กับผู้ชายที่ชื่อองซองอู

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag: #MeetDanik  
> A/N: พิมพ์จบจบแล้วหัวใจเต้นแรงจนรู้สึกเหมือนกำลังจะตาย มือสั่นไปหมด อาจจะเพราะอากาศตอนตีสี่กว่าที่เย็นกว่าตอนกลางวัน ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน ประโยคแรกวิ่งเข้ามาในหัว แล้วที่เหลือก็พรั่งพรูออกมาเอง ไม่ได้ตั้งใจ ไม่เคยแพลนซีนนี้ในเรื่องนี้มาก่อน บ้าไปแล้ว ไม่เคยอยู่ในคอนโทรลเลย ชักจะเหิมเกริมไปใหญ่แล้วนะ
> 
> แต่ยอม  
> ยอมอย่างที่ยอมมาตลอดนั่นล่ะ


End file.
